Again
by Soeur Phil
Summary: La guerre est enfin finie pour le monde sorcier mais dans le monde vampirique où se situe Bella la cousine d'Hermione Granger la guerre commence tout juste, une guerre ciblée sur la personne de Mademoiselle Swan. Hermione va donc se retrouver une nouvelle fois à une nouvelle bataille. Comment tout cela va-t-il se finir ? Amour, blessure, passé et futur…
1. Chapter 1

_**DISCLAIMER: **_En aucun cas les idées de ma fiction de m'appartient en un premier temps. Je m'aide des deux auteurs qui sont J.K ROWLING et de STEPHENIE MEYER.

_**RESUME: **_La guerre est enfin finie pour le monde sorcier mais dans le monde vampirique où se situe Bella la cousine d'Hermione Granger la guerre commence tout juste, une guerre ciblée sur la personne de Mademoiselle Swan. Hermione va donc se retrouver une nouvelle fois à une nouvelle bataille. Comment tout cela va-t-il se finir ? Amour, blessure, passé et futur…

Note de l'auteur : Quand y en a plus, y en a encore, c'était 19 chapitres de fiction et 5 chapitres de blablas. C'était 49 430 mots et 101 reviews. Quand y en a plus, y en a encore, est une fiction commencé le 28 décembre 2010... 3 ans que cette fiction est en commencement et aujourd'hui je la reprends de zéro.

Après avoir échoué au BAC une fois, j'ai pu grâce à vous reprendre pied et il est donc impossible que je ne finisse jamais cette histoire. Voilà donc pourquoi je la reprends depuis le début, avec quelques modifications : fautes de français, le léxique et quelques passages rajoutés et pofinés. Car après 7 mois d'école préparatoire aux concours d'orthophonie, je me suis rendue compte que mes histoires étaient bourrées de fautes! Aie aie mes yeux! Alors voilà, Again prend donc naissance maintenant et cette fois je finirai cette histoire! Pour vous! Je vous aime tous autant que vous êtes.

_SoeurPhil_

**Chapitre 1: Chère cousine,**

Il était là en train de la regarder de son regard ténébreux. Ses yeux bruns la fixaient éternellement sans qu'elle ne puisse sans détacher. Il était devenu vital pour elle de croiser le regard de cet homme. Celui-ci marche lentement vers elle, sa démarche presque féline l'hypnotisée. Mais comme toujours il disparut dès que le hurlement d'un loup se faisait entendre.

Hermione se réveilla en sueur. Cela faisait un mois qu'elle faisait ce drôle de rêve. Cet indien l'obsédait jour et nuit. Elle n'arrivait plus à réviser ses Aspic et n'écoutait plus vraiment en cours. Harry et Ron, ses deux meilleurs amis, l'avaient remarqué et lui faisaient souvent la remarque. Les professeurs m'étaient son changement de tempérament sur le compte du stresse mais le trio savait pertinemment ce qui clochait chez leur amie.

-Hermione tu devrais manger. En plus les pancakes sont Succulents!

-C'est très gentil Ron mais te voir manger me suffit amplement, je t'assure, lui assena-t-elle en essayant de ne pas grimacer alors que le rouquin continuer de s'empiffrer comme un glouton.

Harry soupira devant son amie et lui demanda amicalement et sincèrement de manger au moins deux, trois cookies avec un verre de lait. Voyant l'air tout penaud de son meilleur ami, Hermione ne put que lui céder cette demande. Alors qu'elle finissait tout juste son verre de lait un grand duc se posa devant elle.

-C'est pas vrai, Katoni que fais-tu ici? S'exclama-t-elle à moitié alors qu'elle regardait avec des yeux pétillants l'oiseau.

-Hermione tu connais ce hibou? Demandèrent ses deux amis très surpris de voir un tel oiseau.

-Katoni est mon hibou. Je l'ai prêté à ma cousine qui habite en Amérique pour que l'on communique, elle n'est pas sorcière alors on fait échange de bon procédé leur expliqua-t-elle tout simplement.

Hermione prit la lettre qui se trouvait attachée à la patte de son hibou et sortit de la grande salle pour s'isoler. Katoni s'était placé sur l'épaule de sa maitresse. Il était majestueux et faisait respecté le silence autour de lui quand Hermione marchait dans les couloirs de Poudlard. Après quelques minutes de marche, la sorcière décida de s'arrêter à la tour d'Astronomie.

Chère Cousine,

Comment vas-tu? Ici il pleut toujours mais peu m'importe tant qu'Edward est près de moi. Jacob continue à me faire la tronche et croit toujours être amoureux de moi. Un peu comme toi avec Ron. D'ailleurs comment ça se passe avec lui? Il t'en veut toujours? Ta mère a appelé Charli mardi, je n'ai pas comprit toute la conversation mais un truc m'a fait tilt. Dans deux semaines tu quitteras ton collège et tu auras le résultat de tes exams et j'ai pensé que… Veux-tu venir à Forks voir ta Cousine Chérie? Allez dis oui S'il te plait!

Ta Bella Qui t'aime fort!

Hermione relut la lettre et ne put retenir son fou rire. Sa cousine avait toujours le don pour dire que des bêtises dans ses lettres mais elle devait s'avouer que ça lui remontait légèrement le moral. Elle prit donc un parchemin et lui répondit.

Bella, Bella

Non mais vraiment tu changeras pas. Ta lettre m'a fait chaud au cœur. Bien sur que je viendrais te voir à Forks de plus je n'aurai plus de travail sur le dos et je serai Libre! En parlant de liberté faudra que tu me montres ce Jacob que je lui botte les fesses. Ça à bien marché avec Ron alors peut-être. . . Espérons. Je te laisse j'ai mes exams qui vont commencé dans quelques minutes. A dans deux semaines cousines. Je viendrai le 17 juin et j'arriverai pour 14h sans trop de difficulté.

Ton Hermione, Ta sorcière, Ta dragonne.

La Griffondor plaça la lettre sur la patte de son Grand Duc et lui donna un biscuit avant qu'il ne s'en vole vers l'Amérique, vers Forks. Hermione, elle, courait vers son première examen, les potions, sa matière de prédilection. Harry et Ron attendaient patiemment leur meilleure amie dans le couloir et commençaient à s'impatienter. Ils la virent courir vers eux mais avant que Ron ne puisse ouvrir la bouche pour dire une remarque, la Griffondor s'excusa et leur proposa d'allé s'installer.

La semaine passa à une vitesse hallucinante pour les 7ème années et les 5ème années, qui eux passaient leurs Buses. Hermione avait bien sur raconter à ses deux amis ce que lui avait écrit sa cousine et Harry, plus curieux que son reflet, lui demanda plein de détails sur cette dernière. Bien sûr ce fut avec une joie non dissimulée qu'elle leur raconta toutes les bêtises qu'elles avaient fait toutes les deux quand elles étaient plus petites.

-Chers élèves, ce soir aura lieu le grand bal de fin d'année. Nous fêterons la fin des examens mais aussi les adieux pour nos élèves qui auront enduré 7 années de dur labeur. Je sais que ce que vous devez vous dire, le vieux fou parle trop alors le vieux fou vous souhait un bon appétit et un bon bal, salua le directeur avec un sourire sur les lèvres.

Au loin sur la table des Griffondor, trois visages rayonnaient après le petit discours du grand magicien. Le repas commença et une heure après, le bal prenait le relai. Plus aucun élève ne pensait aux examens, ni même aux résultats.

-Voulez-vous danser gente dame…?

Hermione se retourna et fit face à Rémus, son ancien professeur de défense contre les forces du mal. Harry ne put retenir son sourire face à cette scène qui laissait une certaine Griffondor si je puis dire sur le cul.

-Euh.. Bien sur …

-Alors c'est partit, rigola-t-il.

Il l'emmena sur la piste de danse et comme par hasard la chanson laissa place à une valse. Hermione ne se sentait pas du tout à son aise au côté de Rémus, son ancien professeur mais aussi un loup-garou. Celui-ci se pencha à susurra quelques mots à l'oreille de son ancienne élève, mais également son amie.

-Hermione j'aimerai vous remercier pour tout ce que vous avez fait pour moi. Vous m'avez redonné espoir et vous n'imaginez pas à quel point, mais si maintenant vous refusez de continuer dite le moi maintenant.

-Non Rémus. Je le ferai pour vous mais j'ai tellement peur. Je pourrai très bien vous blesser, nous blesser. Je serai chez ma cousine à Forks, en Amérique pendant les vacances n'hésitez pas à venir. Je ferai le nécessaire. Vous êtes mon ami Rémus.

-Merci…, souffla le lycanthrope alors qu'il continuait à danser en silence.

Ils se séparèrent tranquillement. Harry qui avait suivit tout l'échange se demanda bien ce qu'il pouvait se tramer entre son amie et Rémus. Il avait essayé de questionner sa meilleure amie, mais cette dernière ne lâcha même pas une bride d'indice. Le bal allait bientôt se finir mais le trio ne tenait plus sur leurs jambes et décidèrent d'aller se coucher.

Il était encore là avec ses yeux bruns et ses cheveux d'un noir corbeau. Il commença à ouvrir la bouche mais Hermione se sentit trahi par cet homme et sans s'en rendre compte le tua de la manière la plus horrible. Elle l'avait mangé et n'avait pas pus retenir son envie.

Hermione se réveilla en larmes dans son lit. Elle comprenait de moins en mois ses rêves ou plutôt ses cauchemars. Elle regarda son réveil, il était seulement trois heure du matin. L'ex Griffondor soupira et sortit de son lit sachant pertinemment qu'elle ne trouverait plus le sommeil avant tard ce soir. Dans un calme complet elle termina sa valise et descendit dans la salle commune. Un silence reposant s'y était installé, ce qui permit à l'ancienne élève de réfléchir. Elle songea que bientôt elle quitterai ce collège qui l'avait si longtemps accueillie et eut une légère pointe de tristesse, mais elle pensa aussi à ses futures vacances qui l'attendaient chez sa cousine, elle avait hâte. Les heures passèrent et l'école se mit en mouvement ainsi que ses élèves. Le départ était imminent. Le trio se trouvait dans le parc et disait adieu à ce paysage. Cependant en aucun cas, ils n'oublieraient tous les moments passés entre ses murs, qu'ils soient bons ou mauvais.

-Allez les garçons, le train ne va pas nous attendre. Je suis certaine qu'un jour on reviendra et c'est pas notre chère puissante Sorcière qui nous refusera ce privilège, les rassura-t-elle heureuse d'avoir trouver cette réponse.

Le trio partit donc la tête haute vers la gare de Pré-au-lard. Ils dirent au revoir à leur ami Hagrid et lui promirent qu'ils viendraient lui rendre visite. Les deux garçons montèrent dans le train tandis qu'Hermione regardait une dernière fois ce paysage qui lui manquerait tant. Après un long soupir, elle monta à la suite des deux garçons et alla les rejoindre dans leur compartiment avec le reste de la troupe. Harry avait retrouvé les bras de Ginny, Ron parlait avec Neville tandis qu'Hermione s'installait près de Luna. Les deux dernières s'étaient beaucoup rapprochées depuis la fin de la guerre et étaient devenues presque inséparables même si les autres Griffondor ne comprenaient pas comment la Gryffondor faisait pour supporter l'esprit déluré de la jeune Lovegood, cette même Gryffondor qui l'appelait auparavant Loufoca.

-Oui, je vais chez ma cousine en Amérique pour un certain temps. Tu pourrais peut-être me rejoindre pour une journée ou deux. Ça me ferais plaisir de te présenter à Bella, lui proposa Hermione, alors qu'un léger sourire restait encré sur son visage bien qu'elle laissait 7 années d'études et de vie derrière elle.

-Ta cousine sait pour nous?

-Bien sur. D'ailleurs bien qu'elle soit une piètre menteuse, elle sait parfaitement garder un secret, lui avoua-t-elle avec franchise.

-Alors je viendrais mais il faut que j'aide d'abord mon père au Chicaneur, lui précisa la jolie blonde.

Le trajet dura quelques heures puis le temps de se séparer arriva. Tous allaient pouvoir profiter de vraies vacances. Lord Voldemort avait péri il y a de ça plus de un an et les trois Griffondor avaient décidé de faire leur dernière année pour profiter du château au calme. Maintenant ils profiteraient de leur foyer et de leur famille. Hermione vit trois de ses amis partirent en même temps pour le Terrier puisque Harry vivait depuis plusieurs mois avec la famille Weasley. Bien évidemment, elle n'avait pas pu résister à sa phrase officiel de fin d'année. « Oubliez pas de m'écrire! »

-Toutes les semaines Hermione! Avaient-ils hurlé avant de transplaner.

17 juin, 13heure 59 et 30 secondes

Hermione avait transplané avec sa valise et se tenait maintenant devant la maison de son oncle. Elle regarda sa montre et vit les aiguilles se mettre en place pour annoncer 14 heure. Hermione sourit et s'avança jusqu'à la porte. Elle frappa quelques coups et entendit des pas précipités venir lui ouvrir. La sorcière pria pour que sa cousine ne se casse rien avant de lui ouvrir la porte mais elle ne put retenir son sourire en voyant la mine de Bella quand celle-ci lui ouvrit. Cela faisait un moment qu'elle attendait en haut dans sa chambre que sa cousine arrive. Elle ne faisait que de lorgner la pendule qui se trouvait au dessus de son bureau. A quatorze heure tapante elle entendu quelques coups frappaient et la jeune américaine ne put contenir son enthousiasme en dévala les marches sans faire attention où elle mettait les pieds. Ce fut donc un miracle quand elle arriva devant la porte et qu'elle l'ouvrit à la volée toute essoufflée par sa course effrénée.

-C'est moi, hurla la sorcière faisant sourire sa cousine.

-Entre, reste pas dehors, lui proposa-t-elle après que la jeune femme lui ait donné une grosse étreinte bien méritée.

Les deux jeunes filles se retrouvèrent toute les deux dans la petite maison. La joie y régnait et les retrouvailles étaient festives. Charlie était encore à son travail et les deux jeunes filles en profitèrent à fond. Tous ceux qui connaissaient Bella ou Hermione ne pouvaient réellement les connaitre, car quand les deux jeunes femmes se retrouvaient, elles étaient bien différentes de quand elles étaient éloignées l'une de l'autre.

-Mon dieu Hermione, tu es devenue magnifique et je vois que tu ne peux plus te passer de soleil, taquina Bella en remarquant la peau halée de sa cousine anglaise.

Cette réplique fit beaucoup rire Hermione puisque au contraire d'elle-même sa cousine était plus blanche que blanc, même en s'exposant au soleil alors dans une bourgade comme Forks, c'était encore moins du gâteau.

-Il faudra que tu me présentes Edward, narra la sorcière, Oh et aussi ce Jacob pénible comme un chou, s'empressa-t-elle de rajouter.

-Aucun Problème! Rigola la jeune fille, je leur …

Celle-ci fut coupée dans son élan par la sonnerie de son portable. La jeune américaine s'excusa au près de sa cousine et répondit.

- Allo?

- Oui bien sur.

- Alors à demain, répondit-elle tout sourire.

- Moi aussi je t'aime, avoua-t-elle en devenant rouge pivoine.

Hermione souriait devant cette scène et argumenta fière d'elle qu'elle savait déjà qui avait appelé et qui était l'auteur de ce coup de téléphone.

- Alors dit le moi, défia l'interlocutrice.

- Tu oublies à qui tu as à faire jeune Paddawan. MA baguette me dit que c'était un certain jeune homme, beau comme un dieu, du nom d'Edward Cullen et je peux même rajouter que tu le vois demain.

- Ouah! Hermione tu es vraiment une excellente sorcière, s'exclama Bella.

- Ou une excellente observatrice, ironisa-t-elle.

En effet lors de l'appel, Bella était devenue rouge pivoine et son cœur s'était mis à accélérer. De plus avec les quelques mots échangés, il avait été facile d'en faire une bonne déduction. Mais la jeune sorcière n'avait pas tout à fait bon et c'est sa cousine qui le lui avoua en lui disant qu'elles allaient toutes les deux chez les Cullens demain. Hermione était ravie d'enfin rencontrer cette famille mythique qui avait volé le cœur de sa cousine et qui lui procurait autant de bonheur. La cousine en question par contre était beaucoup moins enthousiaste. Elle était paralysée par la peur de ce futur affrontement entre vampire et sorcier, en général ça ne donnait pas bon ménage comme pour avec les loups. Les heures passèrent et les deux filles montèrent dans la chambre de Bella et discutèrent de leur vie. Les trucs de filles étant formellement interdit dans la conversation. Au bout d'un certain temps Hermione vit que sa cousine avait besoin d'être un peu seule. Elle descendit donc sans même qu'elle ne s'en aperçoive, son corps avait bougé de lui-même, instinctivement.

- Bella, je suis dans le jardin si tu me cherches. Je vais planter ma tente, cria Hermione en bas des escaliers laissant à sa cousine le loisir de partir à volonté dans ses pensées.

Le cri d'Hermione sortit comme prévue Bella de ses pensées et elle réalisa enfin qu'elle était seule dans sa chambre. Celle-ci réalisa enfin ce que venait de dire sa cousine et sur le coup elle dut se gifler mentalement pour se souvenir que sa cousine n'était pas comme elle, elle était une sorcière et de plus la plus intelligente de son école alors quoi de plus normal que de dormir dans un tente magique et non moldue comme aurait pu le croire Bella au tout début. La jeune américaine avait tendance à oublier ce petit détail, comme le jour où elle avait eu cette satanée idée de demander à sa cousine de venir la voir en Amérique alors que d'habitude c'était elle qui se déplaçait en Grande Bretagne. La journée touchait à sa fin et il fallut préparer le repas avant l'arrivée du Grand Shérif de Forks. Les deux filles se mirent à l'œuvre dans la joie et la bonne humeur. C'est donc dans cette chaleureuse humeur que Charlie rentra chez lui et découvrit les filles dans la cuisine.

-Hermione! Heureux de te revoir. Alors comment vas-tu? Les examens se sont bien passés? Lui demanda-t-il.

-Oncle Charlie! Bienvenue à la maison. Oui je vais très bien, je pète la forme nous venons de terminer de préparer le repas. Pour les examens il faudra attendre qu'un hibou m'apporte les résultats, je ne veux pas partir positive ou pessimiste.

-Je comprends! J'ai une faim de Loup les enfants attention!

Les deux filles rigolèrent à la remarque du Shérif et la soirée continua dans la bonne humeur. Bella laissa sa cousine partir se coucher dans sa tente. Bella connaissant le vrai côté de sa cousine lui demanda de ne pas se lever trop tard puisqu'elles iraient voir les Cullens en début d'après midi. Ce fut Bella qui se leva la première. Celle-ci l'avait prédit et comme la chiasse qu'elle était avec sa cousine adorée, elle se faufila à pas de souris dans sa tente. Arrivée à quelques centimètres de son lit, prenant une grand inspiration …

-Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! Hurla la sorcière qui s'écroula de rire devant le saut de sa cousine Américaine, Non mais tu croyais vraiment que j'allais encore me faire avoir par tes blagues foireuses Bella Swan.

- Pff! C'est vraiment trop injuste, baragouina-t-elle dans ses moustaches en faisant semblant de bouder.

- Ok tu boudes?

- Non, ronchonna-t-elle.

- D'accord tu l'auras voulu cousine.

Hermione s'en vola de son lit et courut sur sa cousine. Elle allait lui faire payer très cher son boudage. La sentence était les chatouilles. Après une longue crise de fou rire, les filles se préparèrent pour partir. Bella était anxieuse tandis qu'Hermione avait un mauvais pressentiment. Quelque chose lui disait qu'il fallait qu'elle fasse gaffe à tous les gestes qu'elle devrait faire à l'avenir. Toute la famille Cullen était partit chasser pendant la nuit, ne sachant pas à quoi s'attendre avec l'odeur de la cousine de Bella. Edward et Emmett avaient obligé Jasper à les accompagner, n'en pouvant plus de voir leur jeune frère s'autodétruire depuis la mort d'Alice. Jasper n'arrivait pas à en vouloir à Edward mais se rejeter la faute sur lui-même. Après tout s'il avait réussi à contrôler sa soif, toute cette peine ne serait jamais venu dans sa famille et il en était donc le fautif.

-Ed' tu sais quand notre Bella arrive? Demanda un Emmett tout excité.

-Elle arrive dans quelques minutes, prend ton mal en patience.

Emmett soupira bruyamment. Un soupire à vous fendre l'âme en deux, mais pour Edward vampire depuis plus d'un siècle son âme ne pouvait pas être fendu enfin c'Est-ce qu'il pensait contrairement à son aimée. Celle-ci était en train de rigoler dans sa voiture avec sa cousine, elles étaient sur la route pour la villa. Jasper entendu la voiture de sa sœur arrivait dans l'allée. Ils purent tous entendre le cœur de Bella ainsi que celui de Hermione. A l'entente de celui-ci, tous les vampires présent dans la maison furent pris de panique.


	2. Chapter 2

_**DISCLAIMER: **_En aucun cas les idées majeures de ma fiction ne m'appartiennent. La plus grosse partie appartenant à J.K ROWLING et à STEPHENIE MEYER.

_**RAPPEL :**_ Aucun Plagiat ne sera accepté. Si vous voulez prendre certaines de mes idées, ok, mais avec mon accord ! Je tiens aussi à rappeler, que je ne plagie pas, que cette fiction est la reprise de _Quand y en a plus, y en a encore_, dont je suis l'auteur. Ainsi la fiction n'étant plus vraiment identique à celle passée, je l'ai renommée _Again_. Donc si le texte vous parez identique à un autre, c'est tout à fait normal, puisque _Again_ est la reprise « presque » à l'identique de _Quand y en a plus, y en a encore _avec des changements textuels et d'idées, mais aussi avec une correction de faute plus approfondie.

_**REPONSES AUX REVIEWS :**_

_**fings **_

Bien mon petit Fings. Que dire à propos de ta review, à part que je suis passée par toutes les émotions possibles et inimaginables. Entre la colère, le rire, le sourire et ensuite un petit soupir où je me tape la tête contre mon bureau, ta review a été un vrai champ de bataille pour mon petit coeur. Autant te dire que j'ai plus ri qu'autre chose, ainsi que souri. Tu es adorable d'avoir peur que je plagie, mais je puis t'assurer que cette histoire elle vient de ma seule imagination. Cependant comme je l'avais expliqué en Note d'Auteur au chapitre 1, Again est la reprise de Quand y en a plus, y en a encore, fanfiction que j'avais stoppé à cause de mon échec au bac et ma santé plus que merdique. Sauf qu'après tout ça j'ai eu du mal à me remettre dedans et je suis partie en école d'orthophonie et quand j'ai voulu reprendre la fiction pour la terminer, quelle horreur! Je voyais plein de fautes partout, alors j'ai décidé de la reprendre dès le début en modifiant certains passages et en corrigeant bien sûr les fautes. Alors voilà pourquoi certains trucs te semblent familier. Si tu as lu Quand y en a plus, y en a encore, c'est tout à fait normal. Si tu ne l'as pas lu, alors quelqu'un me plagie puisque je ne suis sur aucun autre site.

En tout cas un grand merci pour ta review, je suis contente que tu protèges le droit des auteurs :) et pour ton plus grand plaisir, voici le seconde chapitre. Le troisième arrivera dimanche prochain.

_**NOTE DE L'AUTEUR :**_

Je remercie les 6 Followers qui me suivent et qui aiment particulièrement ma fiction pour la mettre en favoris. J'espère que ce second chapitre vous plaira tout autant que le premier.

_SoeurPhil_

Chapitre 2: Stop…! Faut qu'on parle

Courir, ralentir, se stopper. Mourir, reprendre vie. Ne plus battre et puis reprendre tout depuis le commencement. Voilà ce qui se passait. Le cœur de la jeune sorcière était tout un système complexe et surtout très surprenant pour la famille Cullen. Hermione ne savait pas encore ce qui l'attendait et les Cullens qui en avaient une très vague idée devenaient de plus en plus perplexes et stressés.

Bella se gara devant la villa de sa seconde famille tandis que les yeux hébétés de sa cousine anglaise fixaient la façade d'un blanc cristallin ainsi que ses habitants qui commençaient à en sortir. Bella avait crispé avec force ses mains sur le volant, tellement que l'on pouvait voir ses jointures devenir aussi blanches que les murs de la villa. Hermione qui se trouvait encore dans la voiture remarqua rapidement le comportement de sa cousine et trouva tout cela étrange, surnaturel. Elle plaça l'une de ses mains sur celles de Bella et lui demanda de se relaxer un peu, en lui expliquant qu'elle ne les mangerait pas. Cette expression fit sourire la jeune Américaine qui se détendit et se décida à sortir de son véhicule.

Jasper n'était pas sorti avec sa famille, préférant rester dans le salon, laissant cette nouvelle distraction aux autres membres de cette famille si « joyeuse ». Tout comme eux, il avait été surpris du bruit, des arrêts que faisait le cœur de la jeune femme et surtout par son odeur. Jamais le jeune vampire végétarien n'avait été si peu tenté par le sang humain. Humain était un bien petit mot pour décrire Hermione, les mots science-surnaturelle conviendraient au contraire parfaitement. Mais ce n'est pas le cœur d'Hermione et encore moins son sang qui attira le Major dehors, c'était la peur immense qui l'habitait depuis qu'elle était sortie de la voiture avec sa cousine Bella.

Hermione venait de sortir de la voiture, sortant sa cousine de ses pensées. Elle se retourna avec un grand sourire aux lèvres vers cette famille qui avait pris le cœur de Sa Bella. Quand elle les vit, son cerveau se mit à bouillonner. On le l'appelait pas la miss-je-sais-tout pour rien car elle avait déjà remarqué leurs différences, ils n'étaient pas humains. Après avoir fait rapide topo, la sorcière en avait conclu qu'elles avaient toutes les deux en face d'elles une famille de vampire. Son cœur se mit à tambouriner beaucoup trop fort et beaucoup trop rapidement dans sa poitrine. Elle devait à tout prix se calmer sinon ce serai un vrai massacre, une vraie boucherie et la sorcière ne voulait surtout pas blesser sa cousine et encore moins qu'elle sache qu'elle aussi était un monstre. La peur, la colère, de la rage à l'état pure émanait de la sorcière et le Major qui était sorti essayait de comprendre comment et le pourquoi de la chose? …

-Bella… Murmura-t-elle

-Hermione, je vais tout expliquer, commença sa cousine.

-Tu étais au courant! Hurla l'anglaise qui avait les yeux écarquillés sous l'effet de surprise. Tu sais ce qu'Ils sont! Hurla-t-elle de plus bel tout en les montrant du doigt spécifiant ainsi qu'elle ne parlait pas des papillons.

Toute la famille Cullen était littéralement sur le cul. Edward n'avait pas réussi à lire les pensées d'Hermione et n'avait donc pas pus prévoir ce coup-ci et Alice n'étant plus de ce monde n'avait pas pu visualiser cette scène à l'avance. Quant à Jasper, il était bien loin de se douter que c'était à cause d'eux qu'elle était si en colère. Hermione continuait de hurler contre Bella, cherchant à tout prix à garder le contrôle. Elle se tourna vivement pour foudroyer des yeux cette famille de monstre et se retrouva directement dans les yeux or de Jasper.

Le Major ne s'attendait pas à ce que la jeune femme tourne si violemment la tête vers eux et leurs yeux qui se croisèrent et qui restèrent encrés l'un dans l'autre. Un lien indescriptible se forma entre les deux jeunes gens, laissant Bella et le reste de la famille dans un silence de mort. Personne n'osait parler ayant peur de briser cet instant surnaturel, irréel.

« Hermione pleurait et hurlait si fort que le Major avait l'impression que ses tympans, pourtant mort, allaient exploser. Il s'approcha de la jeune femme et lui demanda pourquoi avait-elle si peur. Elle lui avoua qu'elle aussi était un monstre et que bientôt si elle n'arrivait pas à se contrôler, elle les tuerait tous ainsi que sa cousine. Jasper sans hésitation s'agenouilla devant elle et la prit dans ses bras, lui envoyant des vagues de calme. Autour d'eux seule une lumière blanche régnait, ils étaient dans leur monde à eux, liés par un lien invisible et puissant. »

La jeune anglaise papillonna des yeux et se retrouva dans un calme serein. Ses yeux recroisèrent ceux du Major et descendit sur ses lèvres parfaitement dessinées, en plus de cela le sourire qu'il affichait n'aidait pas Hermione à détourner le regard de ses dernières qui lui semblaient si alléchantes. La Major finit par sourire un peu plus lui dévoilant ainsi ses dents d'un blanc cristallin et parfaitement aiguisées. La sorcière avala sa salive avec difficulté et pencha la tête en avant pour le remercier.

-Hermione, je ne pensais pas que tu aurais compris aussi vite, argua la brunette qui pensait sincèrement ce qu'elle disait à sa cousine anglaise. Excuse-moi mais écoute nous d'abord avant de dire quoique ce soit, articula très vite la jeune Américaine qui avait profité du calme pour cogiter sur ce qu'elle dirait à sa cousine.

-D'accord. Bella par contre soit plus perspicace et puis je suppose que chacun a ses secrets. Si je suis assez à l'aise avec tes amis vampires peut-être pourrai-je me dévoiler moi aussi à eux. Avoua-t-elle calmement encore sous l'emprise des vagues apaisantes de Jasper, mais cela personne ne le savait à part le Major en personne.

-Excusez-moi Hermione, l'interrompit le chef du clan Cullen, mais comment avez-vous deviné que nous sommes des vampires? Demanda Carlisle très curieux d'en savoir plus qui avait fait un pas vers les deux jeunes femmes, sa curiosité prenant le dessus sur ses gestes.

-Vous êtes tous blanc et je n'entends pas votre cœur battre. De plus, j'ai beaucoup étudié votre espèce mais je ne dirai pas pourquoi, pas maintenant. Conclut-elle avec fermeté, pour que le vampire ne pose plus de questions.

-En effet nous sommes des Vampires. Je suis le plus âgé ici. Voici ma femme Esmée, mon fils le plus vieux Edward aussi l'amour de votre cousine, Rosalie et Emmett et puis Jasper, mon dernier et tout jeune mais pourtant bien plus vieux que tout le monde à part moi. Présenta le vampire aux cheveux dorés et à la voix calme et sage.

-Sans être indiscrète, pourquoi n'avaient vous pas les yeux rouges? Questionna la sorcière, qui n'arrivait pas à trouver une réponse à cette question qui lui titillait depuis un petit moment la langue.

-Nous te répondrons si tu rentres avec nous, objecta Carlisle tout en souriant.

Bella vit que sa cousine hésitait encore à entrer dans la maison, ou plutôt villa, des Cullen. Bien sûr cela était tout à fait normal, une sorcière dans une maison de vampire… Hermione avait un instinct de survie bien plus élevé que celui de sa cousine. Cette dernière prit les devants en allant se loger dans les bras de son petit copain, laissant ainsi sa cousine seule dehors. La jeune femme connaissait assez bien sa cousine pour savoir que sa curiosité prendrait le dessus sur sa peur ainsi que ses craintes. En effet, Hermione ne tint pas longtemps avant de rejoindre la famille de vampire, bien qu'elle n'eût toujours pas en confiance. Mais sa curiosité étant à son maximum, elle entra dans la villa doucement, ne faisant aucun bruit alors que ses pieds marchaient sur le parquet de la demeure. Elle les rejoignit rapidement dans le salon, où s'était réuni toute la famille, Edward et Bella se trouvant au niveau du piano, tandis que les autres avaient décidés de s'éparpiller par couple dans toute la pièce. Seul Jasper avait trouvé un coin pour lui seul, un fauteuil pour restait tranquille pendant cette longue discussion qui allait s'entamer. Hermione se plaça donc seule dans le grand canapé blanc et souffla un bon coup, n'aimant vraiment pas que tous ces vampires se soient répartis autour d'elle. Trop de prédateurs dans une même pièce mettaient son instinct et son calme à dure épreuve.

-Voilà je suis rentrée, articula-t-elle tout bas, plus pour elle que pour les Cullen.

-Bien, rigola Edward, Carlisle permet moi d'expliquer à la Cousine de ma bien aimée pourquoi nos yeux sont dorés et non rouges sang, fit le jeune homme qui gardait Bella contre son torse.

Carlisle accorda cette demande à son fils, qui commença à expliquer à la sorcière qu'ils étaient végétariens et qu'ils ne se nourrissaient que de sang animal. Bien sûr il lui expliqua que le sang humain était toujours aussi tentant mais qu'ils se battaient tous contre leur nature. Hermione fut jalouse de cette famille si soudée et si forte… si combattante. Elle aussi voulait se battre contre sa nature mais jusqu'à aujourd'hui elle n'y était jamais arrivée. A cette pensée, Hermione tourna la tête vers Jasper, celui-ci leva un sourcil surpris par ce geste si soudain.

-Comment as-tu fait pour me calmer? Demanda-t-elle rapidement. Vous avez des dons, n'est-ce pas?

-Bella ne nous a pas menti quand elle disait que tu étais très intelligente, rétorqua Carlisle en rigolant d'un rire léger, presque enfantin. En effet Jasper a un don, tout comme Edward. Ce dernier lit les pensées et Jasper a le don d'empathie. Cependant Edward ne peut lire les pensées…

-Celles de Bella et les miennes! Le coupa-t-elle.

Un long silence commença à prendre possession de la pièce. Cette dernière n'était pas bien grande au vu du nombre personne qui s'y trouvait, et pourtant plus aucun bruit ne s'y faisait entendre. Le calme plat. Les paroles de la jeune femme avaient laissé les pensées défiler à une vitesse fulgurante, tellement que plus personne n'osait parler, ou poser de question. Edward se repassa plusieurs fois les paroles d'Hermione et se concentra sur ses pensées, en effet il n'entendait rien. Il n'avait pas fait gaffe au début, maintenant trop habitué au silence de sa Bella mais cela l'intrigué, comment pouvait-elle savoir ? Alors le vampire osa.

-Com…

-Comment? Le coupa Hermione qui essayait de ne pas sourire. Ce sourire de miss-je-sais-tout qu'elle affichait quand elle savait quelque chose qu'une personne ignorait. Ce sentiment lui faisait toujours autant de bien et elle ne pouvait donc s'empêcher de sourire à chaque fois qu'elle se mettait à expliquer quelque chose, pourtant simple à ses yeux. C'est simple, si tu n'entends pas les pensées de Bella c'est de ma faute, ou plutôt grâce à moi. Lui répondit-elle approximativement, n'allant pas non plus dans les détails. Vous n'êtes pas les seuls ici à avoir des dons ou à être des personnes surnaturelles. Termina-t-elle les laissant cogiter une nouvelle fois sur ses paroles.

-Qu'est-ce que vous êtes?

-Je veux que Bella me donne son accord, commença Hermione qui tourna son regard marron vers sa cousine. Cette dernière venait de se contracter dans les bras de son petit copain, fixant avec attention la sorcière. Vous devez vous demander pourquoi. Simplement parce qu'elle est ma cousine, elle fait donc partie de mon histoire. Et pour vous expliquer ce que je suis, qui je suis, je dois vous compter mon histoire, mais pas sans l'accord de ma cousine, leur expliqua l'Anglaise qui continuait de fixer avec attention Bella.

Celle-ci attendait patiemment la réponse de sa cousine qui restait légèrement tendue dans les bras d'Edward. Elle finit par se calmer au fur et à mesure, réfléchissant à la demande d'Hermione. Elle finit par souffler un bon coup et alors que tout le monde s'attendait à avoir une réponse, Bella décida de prendre les choses en mains.

-Hermione n'est pas vraiment humaine, elle est dotée de pouvoirs et ceci bien avant que je vous connaisse et qu'elle ne parte pour son école. Elle m'a sauvée la vie et continue toujours de le faire, commença à leur expliquer la jeune femme maladroite. C'était pendant un été, je n'avais que six ans et Hermione en avait huit. Nous jouons dans les champs mais les sorties étaient restreintes car j'étais déjà malade, compta de sa voix douce la jeune femme. Le soir ma température avait dangereusement augmenté et aucun traitement ne fonctionnait. J'étais sur le point de mourir quand Hermione nous a connecté et a pris la maladie avec elle. Hermione a utilisé sans même le savoir son pouvoir de sorcière sur moi, elle n'avait que huit ans. Depuis c'est elle qui garde ma maladie pour elle, car j'en suis certaine, même si ma cousine est en parfaite santé, je sais qu'une part d'elle est dangereusement malade, ma part qu'elle a prise pour me sauver la vie et qu'elle continue de faire, jour après jour.

La jeune humaine avait raconté toute l'histoire de sa cousine et en partie la sienne, ses yeux s'étant humidifiés à l'évocation de certains de ces souvenirs. Hermione qui l'avait parfaitement remarqué, comprit rapidement que sa cousine ne pourrait continuer de compter et commença donc à le faire d'elle-même. Elle leurs expliqua qu'elle s'était liée psychologiquement à sa cousine et que tant qu'elle se protégerait par occlumentie Edward ne pourrait lire les pensées de sa Bella et celles d'Hermione.

Après le long monologue d'Hermione sur son école de sorcière, évitant bien sûr de parler de la guerre maintenant finie sur le Grand Lord, Bella hocha la tête pour remercier sa cousine de la comprendre si bien. Bella savait que sa cousine lui ferai la leçon pour continuer de mentir à la famille Cullen et surtout à Edward mais elle n'en avait que faire, elle n'était tout simplement pas prête.

-Alors tu es une sorcière? Eluda Emmett en rigolant comme un ours. Dans ce cas là où est ta cape noire, ton chapeau pointu, ton ballet …

Hermione ne put contenir un fou rire devant l'énumération du vampire apparemment complètement incompétent dans le domaine de la sorcellerie.

-Quoi? Demanda-t-il devant le fou rire de la jeune femme. Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit?

Cette dernière question tira un large sourire au docteur Cullen qui comprenait l'état d'euphorie de la jeune sorcière.

-Emmett, mon fils, les sorcières peuvent s'habiller de façon extravagante mais ne porte pas de chapeau. Ne crois pas tous les contes que tu as pu lire, c'est la même chose pour eux comme pour nous. Il y a des mensonges et des vérités.

Hermione se calma et reprit son aire sérieux et expliqua à Emmett qu'elle était la seule sorcière de sa famille et donc avait gardé la plupart des coutumes moldues. La journée passa et bien évidemment Emmett avait trouvé une nouvelle occupation fort amusante : enquiquiner sa petite sœur et Hermione qui était enfin de compté restée à la villa. Jasper s'était isolé à l'autre bout de la pièce et fixait Hermione avec insistance. Celle-ci savait que le vampire la regardait et se sentant gênée. Elle décida de sortir, d'aller se promener dans les bois pour décompresser un peu de cette journée riche en émotions et en confidences.

La jeune sorcière inspira l'air pur de la foêt, découvrant toutes les fragrances des conifères. Hermione concentrée sur le paysage ne vit pas l'énorme masse qui se trouvait devant elle. Elle fonça droit dans le tas et bascula vers l'arrière au moment où sa tête rencontrait cette même-masse. Alors que la jeune fille s'attendait à rencontrer le sol, elle fut surprise quand elle sentit deux mains la rattraper et la remettre sur ses deux jambes.

-Ça va? Lui demanda une voix suave. Cette même voix qui résonnait dans sa tête pendant ses cauchemars, celle qui arrivait en un claquement de doigt.

-Oui, oui ça va! Merci, lui dit-elle.

-De rien. Tu ne devrais pas marcher dans les bois toute seul, l'avertit-il alors que sa voix se faisait plus ferme.

-C'est très gentil de ta part mais je sais très bien me défendre comme une grande, affirma-t-elle.

-Tu sais à Forks, il n'y a pas qu'une famille de vampire.

-Jasper, c'est très gentil mais j'aimerai être un peu seule et n'oublie pas que je suis une très bonne sorcière.

Mais Jasper ne bougea pas et resta aux côtés d'Hermione. Celle-ci abandonna toute tentative et continua sa visite forestière. Seulement ses pensées prirent énormément de place dans son esprit. Elle pensa à ses deux meilleurs amis, Harry et Ron, ainsi qu'à Luna. Cette dernière aurait très certainement sautillé partout en apprenant qu'il y avait pas mal de bêtes mythiques ici. La sorcière se mit à angoisser peu à peu, songeant qu'elle était bien de trop ici et que ça pourrait devenir un vrai champ de bataille.

-De quoi as-tu peur ? Demanda Jasper brisant ainsi le silence qui avait pris place.

Seulement Hermione ne parla pas, restant dans son silence. Ce silence qu'elle seule pouvait comprendre. Jasper commençait à s'impatienter et décida de cesser ce manège. Il prit l'épaule gauche de la jeune fille et la retourna pour qu'elle soit face à lui. Il la scruta pendant de longues minutes faisant tomber une à une les barrières de défense que s'était forgée la jeune sorcière.

-De moi! J'ai peur de ce que je pourrai faire, de ce que je suis, craqua-t-elle en regardant Jasper dans les yeux. En un an ma vie a changé du tout au tout. Je n'arrive plus à me contrôler, je ne suis plus moi, plus gentille. Jasper je suis un monstre et si tu ne m'avais pas arrêté tout à l'heure par je ne sais quel moyen, vous seriez tous morts. Bella comme pour vous, lui avoua-t-elle désespérée, ses iris marron reflétant bien trop combien ses angoisses pouvaient lui serrer les entrailles.

Jasper ne voulait pas la contrariée, la blessée plus qu'elle ne l'était et décida de faire un simple geste et pourtant efficace, il l'a pris dans ses bras. Hermione laissa toutes ses émotions prendre le dessus et ses larmes coulèrent librement sans avoir peur de tomber. Le Major pouvait sentir toute la détresse de la sorcière, toutes les épreuves qu'elle avait dû endurer et qu'elle endurait encore. Il la calma doucement, lui envoyant des vagues de léthargie. Au bout d'une heure la jeune sorcière s'endormit dans les bras du vampire sans crainte et sans peur. Ce dernier la porta et retourna à la villa, préférant la mettre dans un lit que de la laisser par terre dans les bois.

Tout le monde vit, bien sûr, Jasper rentrer, Hermione dans ses bras. Il s'empressa rapidement d'annoncer que la jeune sorcière s'était endormie et qu'il la montait dans sa chambre pour qu'elle puisse terminer son sommeil en paix. Le vampire resta debout pendant un moment devant ce lit qu'il avait côtoyé avec la femme qu'il aimait, et à présent il s'apprêtait à mettre une autre femme dedans. Une femme bien différente et à qui il tenait déjà énormément, sans même s'en rendre compte. Jasper laissa ses nombreuses années passées, soufflant un bon coup puis posa Hermione sur le matelas moelleux. Il resta encore plusieurs secondes fixant longuement Hermione qui dormait paisiblement, presque sereinement dans son lit. Puis finalement, il quitta la pièce. Toute la famille l'attendait en bas, attendant des explications. Le Major se positionna avec nonchalance sur l'un des fauteuils du salon et laissa échapper pour la deuxième fois un soupire, beaucoup plus long, beaucoup plus désespéré que le premier.

-Que se passe-t-il Jazz? Demanda Rosalie qui s'inquiétait pour ce vampire qu'elle considérait comme étant son frère jumeau.

-Je crois qu'Hermione est ma compagne, avoua-t-il à demi-mot.

-Comment ça tu crois? Demanda perplexe Carlisle.

Jasper expliqua à sa famille et à Bella, qui ne savait pas ce qu'était un compagnon pour un vampire, qu'Hermione était l'élue mais qu'elle était tellement emprisonnée dans sa peur de détruire tout le monde qu'elle ne ressentait sûrement pas ce filament qui les liait tous les deux. Jasper lui-même ne ressentait que très peu ce lien, qui pourtant s'intensifiait, à cause de la perte d'Alice, son Alice. Au début, au premier instant où il avait croisait son regard il avait compris et l'avait aussitôt haït. Elle ne pouvait pas lui enlever Alice comme ça du jour au lendemain mais cette rage surhumaine avait disparu en s'apercevant qu'Hermione avait autant souffert que lui, qu'elle aussi souffrait toujours et pourtant elle le gardait pour elle, le cachant aux yeux de tous mais pas à lui, pas à son don, pas à l'homme qu'il était.

-Bella, connais-tu parfaitement ta cousine? Lui demanda-t-il de but en blanc.

-Euh … A Vrai dire je sais qu'elle me cache des choses pensant me protéger elle ne m'a pas écrit pendant plus de deux ans, il n'y a qu'un an qu'elle m'a renvoyé une lettre me disant que tout était enfin arrangé mais elle a changé, avoua Bella tristement. Il s'est passé quelque chose pendant ses deux ans, quelque chose qui l'a fait grandir bien trop vite et pourtant même si elle dit que tout est fini, je sais qu'elle est toujours terrifiée.

-C'est bien ce que je pensais, murmura le Major plus pour lui-même que pour les autres. Ta cousine va avoir besoin de toi, bien plus que tu ne le crois. Tu dis qu'elle t'a protégé pendant deux ans de sa vie. Penses-tu qu'elle parlait de son monde?

-Oui, affirma celle-ci avec fermeté. Hermione a toujours été très réservée sur les détails sur son monde. Quand je lui posais des questions, elle évitait toujours de trop se pencher dessus, alors ça ne m'étonnerai pas. Pourquoi cette question, tu as une idée?

- Oui et Non, il faut d'abord que je fasse des recherches mais j'aimerai d'abord que ta cousine en parle d'elle-même.

Bella nota cette conversation et cette journée entière dans sa tête, se jurant qu'elle aiderait sa cousine autant qu'elle l'avait fait pour elle. Vers dix-neuf heures, voyant que sa cousine ne se réveillerai pas tous de suite, elle appela Charlie pour lui expliquer la situation et celui-ci autorisa les deux filles à restaient dormir chez les Cullens, bien sûr pas avant d'avoir parlé au docteur Carlisle et à sa femme, Esmée. La soirée se passait bien, Bella terminait de manger son poisson avec du riz quand son assiette se renversa sous le choc du hurlement strident qui se faisait entendre en haut de la villa. Un cri à vous glacer le sang en quelques secondes, un cri de déchirement et de désespoir total.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3: Moments Détentes!

La solitude que l'on peut ressentir quand on croit que tout est perdu est bien plus dévastatrice que tout autre sentiment. Elle s'empare de nous, de notre être pour ne former plus qu'un avec nous. Une solitude rusée et fille du Malin qui nous ronge de l'intérieur comme rongerai les termites qui ont élu domicile dans la charpente d'une maison. Hermione était seule, elle l'avait toujours pensé. Seule face à son mystère, sa bête qui l'a rongeait et prenait possession d'elle. Elle était seule face à ses tourments, ses cauchemars, ses souvenirs. Ses peurs constantes qui ne la quittaient plus, affaiblissant de plus en plus le courage de Gryffondor qu'elle avait réussi à présent à garder. Elle avait réussi à ne pas couler face à ses problèmes mais aujourd'hui c'était trop, beaucoup trop.

Hermione se réveilla en hurlant, elle avait tout revécu du plus petits aux plus gros détails de ces deux dernières années. Elle n'avait pas réussi à se retenir, retenir sa peine, ses larmes. Des larmes montrant sa détresse, une détresse pourtant bien dissimulée à part pour une personne, Jasper Withlock. La jeune femme était assise sur le lit n'essuyant même pas les gouttes qui perlaient sur ses joues, elle n'en avait pas la force et n'en voyait pas l'intérêt. Plusieurs personnes rentrèrent en trombe dans la chambre où se trouvait la sorcière. Jasper tomba à genou part le flot de tristesse qui avait envahi sa campagne, seule Bella avait encore un peu de jugeote pour aller vers sa cousine. Elle se positionna à ses côtés sur le lit et lui entoura les épaules par ses deux bras. La jeune sorcière se calma au fur et à mesure, laissant aller son chagrin qu'elle avait trop longtemps enfuit en elle, restant forte pour tout le monde, contre la guerre.

-Merci! Murmura-t-elle après s'être calmée.

-De rien c'est normal ma chérie. Tu veux m'en parler? Demanda-t-elle calmement, ne forçant nullement la main à sa cousine.

Hermione hocha vigoureusement la tête en signe de négation. Elle tourna la tête en direction des quelques Cullens qui étaient resté dans la pièce. Jasper avait réussi à se relever mais continuant de souffrir le martyr tandis qu'Edward surveillait Bella, ne voulant pas la voir elle aussi flancher. La jeune femme avait stoppé son regard dans celui du Major, le jeune pianiste le vit et emmena sa copine humaine en dehors de la pièce. Hermione baissa la tête et se mit à rougir comme une adolescente et elle se leva du lit pour se poster devant la grande baie vitrée qui donnait une magnifique vu d'ensemble sur la forêt depuis la chambre.

-Je suis dans quelle partie de la villa? Demanda-t-elle timidement.

-Dans ma chambre, lui répondit-il en la rejoignant.

-Oh, fit-elle gênée par cette réponse et par la distance si proche entre elle et Jasper.

Le silence s'installa entre le vampire et la sorcière. Hermione était partie dans ses pensées tout en regardant le magnifique paysage qui s'étendait en face d'elle. Elle pensait à son passé, à ses amis et surtout à Luna. Luna qui avait été souvent présente depuis sa transformation, elle qui l'avait soutenu et qui n'avait pas sillé une seule fois devant elle. Sa meilleure amie, sa Lufoka, sa Luna à elle. Elle qui la comprenait plus que quiconque, elle qui savait trouver les mots quand Hermione craquée mais aujourd'hui Luna n'était pas là pour faire remonter la pente à sa meilleure amie et la sorcière se sentait plus que seule.

-Tu n'es pas seule, chuchota Jasper. Ta cousine est là, elle n'attend que toi et si tu veux je suis là aussi.

-Merci Jasper mais je crois que Bella ne comprendrai pas. En fait je crois que personne ne peux me comprendre réellement, avoua-t-elle.

-Je peux comprendre! Affirma-t-il durement.

Hermione ne répondit pas et ne parla plus laissant son regard vagabonder sur la forêt. Après quelques minutes aux côtés du vampire, elle se sentait plus sereine, plus en sécurité qu'elle ne l'avait jamais été auparavant. C'est donc tout naturellement qu'elle retourna se coucher sous le regard du Major. Celui-ci se dirigeait vers la porte pour laisser la jeune femme seule pour ne pas empiéter dans son intimité.

-Non, reste s'il te plaît, le supplia-t-elle s'en trop savoir pourquoi.

-Tu es sûr?

-Oui, je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je suis certaine que si tu restes à côté je ne referai pas de cauchemars. avoua-t-elle tout en baissant la tête gênée par ce drôle d'échange.

-Tu n'as pas à être gênée, si tu veux je peux m'asseoir sur le fauteuil.

Hermione hocha négativement la tête et tapota le lit pour que Jasper la rejoigne. Après qu'il se soit installé sur le lit aux côtés de sa compagne, il l'entendit lui murmurer un merci et sa respiration ralentir. La jeune femme était déjà dans les bras de Morphée ce qui fit sourire Jasper. Au bout d'une heure Jasper se mit à bouger pour mieux se placer et ne plus gêner Hermione qui avait bougé entre temps. Mais celle-ci en avait décidé autrement et l'empoigna ardemment bloquant la capacité à se mouvoir du vampire. Jasper resta donc toute la nuit sous le poids d'Hermione qui lui était à moitié grimpé dessus. Celle-ci s'étira quand le soleil commençait à pointer très largement son nez au-dessus des nuages. Il était déjà dix heures du matin et Jasper était très largement en train de se déshydrater tentant de ne pas sauter sur la jeune femme qui commençait tout simplement à se réveiller entre ses bras.

-Hey! Désolé j'ai encore gigoté, murmura-t-elle comme si c'était tout à fait normal qu'elle soit collé à un vampire qu'elle venait tout juste de rencontrer.

-Pas grave! Lui dit-il abruptement tout en se levant et quittant la pièce sans un regard en arrière.

Ce mouvement brusque et soudain réveilla complètement la jeune femme qui se demanda si elle avait fait quelque chose de mal. Elle descendit en bas et découvrit toute la famille Cullen, sauf Jasper, et Bella dans la cuisine. Elle alla se positionner à côté de sa cousine qui lui sourit et lui demanda s'il elle avait passé une meilleure nuit cette fois-ci.

-Parfaite, Jasper est un bon canal de repos mais je crois que j'ai dû faire quelque chose qui l'a contrarié pendant la nuit car il s'est levé brusquement me laissant toute seule en haut. avoua-t-elle inquiète.

Toute la famille avait écouté et c'est Edward qui prit la parole pour expliquer le comportement du plus jeune vampire végétarien de la famille.

-Jasper ne côtoie que très rarement les humains, il boit du sang animal que depuis très peu de temps et il a encore du mal à résister. Le fait d'être resté à tes côtés toute la nuit sans pouvoir chasser lui à beaucoup coûté alors il a préféré partir brusquement que de te sauter dessus et de te vider de ton sang.

-Oh! Fit-elle en écarquillant les yeux de stupeur. Elle ne s'y attendait vraiment pas.

La réaction d'Hermione en fit rire plus d'un dont elle qui avait complètement oublié qu'elle se trouvait en face d'une famille de vampire. Esmée lui prépara un bon petit déjeuné qu'Hermione s'empressa de manger à croire que Ronald Weasley possédait le corps de l'ancienne Griffondor. Après avoir fini Hermione ne laissa pas le choix à Esmée et elle fit la vaisselle. Hermione resta plusieurs minutes dans la cuisine tandis que tout le reste de la famille parlait dans le salon. La jeune femme ne les rejoignit pas tout de suite et alla chercher quelques choses dans son sac. Elle mit les oreillettes et la musique à fond. Le premier titre à résonner fut P!nk, Funhouse. Hermione se mit à danser comme elle l'aurait fait chez elle. La plupart des Cullens furent choqué par le son que produisait le MP3 de la jeune sorcière alors que Bella ne pouvait encore rien entendre.

Jasper arriva à la villa au moment où Hermione descendait comme une tarée les escaliers, celle-ci ne vit pas le vampire trop choqué, ou plus surpris par cette drôle d'apparition. Hermione alla chercher sa cousine qui se mit à rigoler comme une folle.

-Allez fait pas ta mijaurée devant ta belle-famille je te connais Bella Swan.

Hermione emmena sa cousine à l'extérieur de la villa et les deux cousines se mirent à reprendre leurs délires habituels. Hermione dansait comme jamais elle n'avait dansé plongeant sa cousine dans sa propre folie. Jamais les Cullens n'avaient vu la jolie et sérieuse Bella comme ça. Ouverte aux rires, les soucis loin derrières vivant le moment présent avec les yeux qui pétillent de bonheur. Edward aurait dû se sentir jaloux mais il savait qu'Hermione était bien plus qu'une cousine pour sa Cantate, il l'avait remarqué dès le début.

Se sentir libre est la plus belle chose au monde. Les cheveux caressant les courbes du vent avec une légèreté surnaturelle tout en mouvant son corps au rythme de la musique. Hermione et Bella se déhanchaient au son des notes du MP3 de la jeune sorcière qui avait largement augmenté le volume. Entendre des éclats de rire à l'état pur peut produire un état euphorique sur toute une famille de vampire surtout si un certain Jasper en fait partie. Par son don il pouvait facilement communiquer avec les émotions des deux jeunes filles: le bonheur, l'extase. Il les rejoint dans leur pseudo délire emmenant avec lui le restant de sa famille. Personne ne se plaignait de ce moment de pur bonheur que leur faisait partager leur fils qui avait sombré depuis un an dans une dépression émotionnelle.

Il faut parfois levers les yeux au ciel, expirer et hurler un bon coup pour évacuer tout ce trop plein d'émotions, d'ondes. On pense que la plupart du temps qu'en s'isolant on ira mieux et on ne fera pas de mal aux autres mais l'erreur est bien là et c'est pourquoi il faut se battre pour ceux qu'on aime. Rester à leur côté coûte que coûte dans les mauvais moments comme dans les bons. Hermione l'avait toujours su et de plus sa philosophie incluait son cœur et ses habitants et pourtant dieu sait qu'elle avait dû lutter contre elle-même pour continuer à l'appliquer. Elle savait aujourd'hui, à ce moment précis, qu'elle avait eu raison de se combattre comme elle avait lutté contre le mage noir. Pendant plus d'une heure les deux jeunes femmes se retrouvèrent, entourées des Cullens, dans les souvenir d'un passé heureux et sans encombre, bien avant qu'Hermione ne parte pour deux longues et horribles années.

-ca faisait une éternité, s'exclama la jeune américaine.

La sorcière acquiesça fortement et s'allongea dans l'herbe avec long soupir de contentement. Voyant que les deux jeunes femmes avaient fini leur crise euphorique les Cullens rentrèrent dans leur villa.

-Il y a bien longtemps que je n'avais pu me libérer comme cela, avoua-t-elle d'une voix mi- lointaine.

-Tu as vécu des choses horribles.

Bella n'avait pas posé de question, elle constatait juste les faits. Des faits de plus en plus nombreux, pensa-t-elle. Hermione acquiesça et laissa sous-entendre à sa chère cousine qu'elle ne pouvait même pas imaginer ce qu'elle avait pu vivre.

-Tu m'en parleras quand tu seras prête. Je viens juste de récupérer une partie de ma vie, de mon cœur ce n'est pas pour la voir partir parce que je l'ai fait fuir avec mes questions trop indiscrètes. Je t'aime Hermione jamais je ne me pardonnerai de te faire du mal ou d'aller à l'encontre de ta volonté. Alors j'attendrai.

-Merci Bella. Tu m'as tellement manqué tu sais! S'exclama-t-elle en se jetant au cou de sa cousine qui était allongée juste à côté d'elle.

Les deux jeunes femmes se sourirent et se levèrent pour aller rejoindre le reste de la troupe qui se trouvait dans la villa mais qui n'avait pas perdu une miette de ce que s'étaient dit les filles. Bella alla rejoindre directement son vampire tandis qu'Hermione rentrait à moitié à reculons soudain gênée par ce qu'elle venait de faire.

-Pour une Anglaise tu te déhanches bien et puis si je n'avais pas Rosalie je serai bien venu te rejoindre sur l'herbe à la place de Bella mais on n'aurait pas que parler, fit sous-entendre Emmett.

Cette réplique fut suivis de deux grondement un de Rosalie qui en profita pour mettre une claque derrière la tête de son amant et le second du Major. Mais les grondements furent précédés par le fou rire incontrôlable d'Hermione qui fut plus que contagieux.

-excusez-moi mais d'habitude je ne suis pas comme ça mais qu'est-ce que ça fait un bien fou! Lâcha une bonne fois pour toute la sorcière tout en souriant.

Tout le monde lui rendit son sourire et elle s'éclipsa pour aller faire un tour dehors mais elle ne pensait pas être suivie. Jasper avait remarqué le léger malaise de la jeune femme et l'avait suivi dehors comme il l'avait fait hier et comme il pourrait le refaire autant de fois qu'il le lui faudrait.

-Jasper…

-Je sais, la coupa-t-il, tu sais te défendre seule et …

-Merci! Finit-elle

Merci, un simple mot qui peux tout changer dans la vie de quelqu'un. Changer son point de vue sur la vie, changer sa façon d'agir envers le monde. L'univers n'attend qu'une chose pour pouvoir changer jusqu'à son point final que tout le monde ouvre les yeux sur ce qui les entourent et qu'ils crient à l'unissons Merci pour toutes ces choses minuscules soient-elles. Aux yeux de Jasper, ce Merci n'était pas mérité, il ne s'y attendait pas.

-Merci d'être resté auprès de moi malgré ta gêne, continua-t-elle.

Hermione se mit à sourire, un vrai sourire celui que l'on offre à celui qui le mérite et qui on le sait sera toujours là pour l'autre. Jasper était totalement déstabilisé par le comportement de la jeune sorcière et se mit à bégayer en lui disant que ce n'était rien. Le vampire par ce fait fut de plus en plus gêné ce qui déclencha un énorme fou rire à l'ancienne Griffondor.

- Il n'y a rien de drôle, se renfrogna le Major.

-Jasper si tu voyais la scène que tu es en train de nous jouer, même toi tu rigolerais de toi, rigola-t-elle.

Ne pouvant s'en empêcher, il rejoignit Hermione dans son fou rire, un fou rire délivrant comme tous les autres qu'ils avaient pu avoir pendant cette journée de délivrance car aujourd'hui la sorcière avait fait revivre le Major mais aussi toute cette famille qui était prisonnière du don de Jasper. Hermione se calma et fit signe au vampire qu'elle rentrait à la villa puisque ça faisait presque une heure qu'ils étaient partis tous les deux.

Dans la villa, l'ambiance était calme sauf en ce qui concernait le couple Rosalie/Emmett où le pauvre vampire se faisait une fois de plus martyriser par sa femme, mais il faut avouer qu'il doit aimer ça puisqu'à chaque fois il fait des bêtises pour en redemander. Jasper et Hermione rentrèrent dans la villa et allèrent directement dans le salon où Edward était en train de faire du piano et Bella et Esmée en train de l'écouter.

-ça va? Demanda Bella après qu'Hermione se soit installé à côté d'elle sur le canapé.

-Oui pourquoi?

-Je ne sais pas. Tu es partie si soudainement que j'ai cru qu'il y avait quelque chose qui n'allait pas, avoua-t-elle.

-Je suis un peu stressée à cause de l'attente des résultats, admit la sorcière.

-Les résultats de quoi, demanda Esmée.

-Ceux de mes examens de fin d'année de mon école de sorcellerie, répondit-elle.

-Tu dois les recevoir dans combien de temps?

-Normalement si tout va bien, dans la semaine.

-Tu l'auras ce diplôme cousine! Croix de bois, croix de fer, si je mens tu vas en enfer et vu que je tiens trop à toi alors ça veut dire que je ne mens pas, argumenta l'américaine.

-Merci Bella.

La journée passa tranquillement et la famille Cullen ainsi qu'Hermione continuèrent à en apprendre plus les uns sur les autres. Le soir arriva bien vite aux yeux des deux cousines qui commencèrent à tomber de l'œil. Bella retourna dans la chambre de son chéri tandis qu'Hermione ne savait pas où aller cette nuit-là. Jasper la fixa longuement alors qu'Hermione tournait en rond ne savant pas quoi faire, cette image le fit sourire et il mit Hermione sur son épaule. Bien sur la sorcière hurla et frappa le Major autant qu'elle le pouvait mais rien y fait, il ne la laissa pas partir tant qu'elle n'était pas couché dans le bon lit, soit dans le sien. Quand Hermione remarqua qu'elle se trouvait de nouveau dans la chambre du vampire, elle se tut gênée de dormir de nouveau dans le lit du jeune homme.

-Tu n'as pas à être gêné, en plus c'est le seule lit où tu peux dormir sans prendre la place à des couples en chaleur, rigola-t-il

-Jasper, puis-je te poser une question?

-Bien sûr mais tu viens de le faire, répliqua-t-il.

-Ah, c'était la vanne la plus bidon que j'ai entendu. … Enfin bref… je me demandai pourquoi tu n'étais pas en couple? Enfin si ce n'est pas trop indiscret.

En effet la question était très indiscrète et Jasper n'avait pas vraiment envie d'en parler mais sans savoir pourquoi il commença à raconter son histoire avec Alice, son Alice. Il lui raconta comment elle l'avait sauvé de son ancienne vie alors qu'elle l'avait trouvé dans un bar tout poussiéreux, comment elle lui avait redonné vie après toutes ses années de tortures, qu'il passa sous silence, et aussi comment il l'avait perdu.

-Comment est-elle morte?

-En réalité Alice est morte sans l'être réellement. Quand nous avons quitté Forks en abandonnant Bella à son triste sort après cette horrible fête d'anniversaire, ça a complètement détruit la famille en grande partie Edward et Alice qui étaient le plus proche de Bella. Je portais sur moi tout le fardeau de ma famille et un matin alors que je ressentais pour la énième fois la culpabilité d'Alice et d'Edward j'ai explosé faisant exploser ma femme dans un torrent de sentiments de colère.

« Tu dois bien sur savoir que quand un vampire ne se contrôle plus, sa partie humaine devient inexistant et c'est ce qui s'est passé avec Alice, en lui envoyant toute ma colère j'ai détruit le peu d'humanité qui pouvait rester en elle. Elle s'est enfuie dans la nature et depuis nous n'avons pas réentendu parlé d'elle. »

-C'est si triste… Jasper il faut que tu arrêtes de culpabiliser, il faut que tu te pardonnes car tant que tu ne te sauras pas pardonné il y aura toujours une part de toi qui regardera vers le passé. Mais le passé ne peut pas être changé, il est ce qu'il est dans son entièreté alors que l'avenir c'est toi qui décide de ce qu'il en sera, c'est vers le futur qu'il faut que tu portes ton regard, expliqua philosophiquement la jeune femme.

Hermione déposa un tendre baiser sur sa joue en lui demandant de repenser à leur conversation et s'assoupit dans le lit d'un vampire torturé par ses actes passés. Quand Hermione tomba dans un sommeil profond, Jasper quitta sa chambre pour allait chasser et faire ce que la jeune britannique lui avait conseillé. Tôt le matin, Hermione se réveilla toute seule dans la chambre de celui-ci, elle s'étira et décida d'aller faire un peu d'exercice pour débuter cette journée. Elle reprit son MP3 et descendit l'étage.

-Tu retournes bouger ton popotin?

-Emmett Cullen! Gronda Rosalie, Laisse cette demoiselle faire ce qu'elle veut, répliqua-t-elle tout en souriant à la jeune femme.

-C'est gentil, je vais juste faire un petit footing, je serai de retour dans environ deux heures.

Hermione sortit de la villa et commença à trottiner vers la forêt quand elle vit Jasper arriver. Celui-ci venait tout juste de revenir de sa chasse et ne s'attendait pas que la jeune femme soit debout à sept heures du matin. Il lui demanda ce qu'elle faisait là et celle-ci lui répondit en souriant qu'elle partait courir pendant une à deux heures. Bien sur la jeune femme ne s'attendait pas à ce que le vampire lui demande sa permission pour l'accompagner.

-Tu n'arriveras pas à suivre le rythme, le taquina-t-elle.

-Aurai-tu oublié que je suis une créature mythique?

-Non champion mais j'ai de bon atouts en main et puis je peux être mystérieuse quand je le veux.

Cette réplique arracha un sourire au Major qui ne vit pas la jeune femme partir en courant. Evidemment il la rejoignit en quelques secondes et se stabilisa à ses côtés. Hermione tourna la tête vers le vampire qui courait ou plutôt trottiner à côté d'elle et encra ses yeux dans ses pupilles. Tous deux avaient l'impression que le temps se figeait et qu'ils flottaient dans un monde complètement irréel mais ils étaient bien en train de courir face à face au milieu de la forêt de Forks prenant de la vitesse sans que le vampire ne s'en rende compte.

-Mais … commença celui-ci.

-Chut! Chuchota-t-elle en accélérant et en le doublant très facilement.

Alors que Jasper continuait de courir il put voir Hermione continuait de courir et se retourner et lui faire un magnifique sourire. Le Major ne comprenait pas du tout la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux, c'était surréaliste, impossible. Il s'était si facilement fait avoir. Par gentillesse, Hermione s'arrêta laissant le temps à Jasper de la rejoindre.

-Comment fais-tu ça? Demanda-t-il

-Monsieur Hale, la curiosité est un vilain défaut.

-Hermione, interrompt-moi si tu veux mais nous savons tous les deux que tu n'es pas qu'une sorcière.

-Très perspicace

-Qu'Est-ce que tu es?

-Je suis un monstre… Un monstre avec une vitesse et une force surnaturelle. Je ne suis pas un vampire, ni un loup garou, je ne suis pas non plus une sorcière. Je suis Hermione Jane Granger la chose la plus surnaturelle que tu trouveras dans les parages.

La réplique de la jeune femme lui coupa la parole et il resta sans voix à la regarder. Hermione Granger pouvait être une véritable énigme quand elle le souhaitait. Tous deux se trouvaient au milieu de la forêt de Forks quand le reste de la famille Cullen et Bella les rejoignirent.

-Alors Frérot on regarde plus où l'on marche. La petite Anglaise te fait tourner de l'œil on dirait, le charia Emmett.

-…. , ne comprenant pas ce que son frère voulait dire par là.

-Vous êtes sur la limite, Jasper recule d'un pas les Quileutes arrivent. expliqua Carlisle.

Jasper recula et emmena Hermione dans son mouvement. Bella prit sa cousine dans ses bras, s'éloignant d'Edward avec le regard sombre. Ce regard sombre qu'elle lui envoyait quand il se disputait à propos de son meilleur ami, Jacob Black. Hermione remarqua du mouvement au loin et elle put aussi sentir sa cousine se tendre juste à côté d'elle. Quand les Quileutes s'approchèrent, la jeune femme remarqua qu'ils n'étaient pas humain comme elle le croyait, elle se mit à sourire avec de chuchoter: « Des modificateurs ». Cette observation fut suivie de nombreux grognements ainsi que ceux des Cullens suite à ceux-ci.

Cette scène fit sourire Hermione qui s'élança dans leur territoire sans qu'aucun Cullen, ni Modificateur y comprennent quelque chose. Quand Jasper et Edward comprirent ce qu'avait fait la jeune femme ils commencèrent à s'élancer mais ils furent vite stopper par leur père qui leur fit comprendre qu'Hermione devait se débrouiller sans eux.

-Hermione revient! Hurla Bella qui était retenue par son petit ami et ne pouvait donc pas aller chercher sa cousine.

-Laisse-moi un peu m'amuser cousine. On va voir qui est le plus fort ici, répliqua tout sourire.

Hermione transplana sur un arbre et sauta au milieu des loups. Elle avait l'impression de revivre, que son corps se délectait de cette nouvelle aventure. En réalité ce n'était pas son corps qui aimait ce qui se passait mais plutôt son monstre à elle car oui, elle n'avait pas mentit à Jasper, elle était bien et irrévocablement un monstre infâme. Les loups se regroupèrent autour d'elle, se rapprochant lentement vers elle tandis que la sorcière faisait tourner ses méninges. La solution lui arriva comme un coup de poing en pleine figure et elle fixa inexorablement un des loups, un loup aux yeux bruns et au pelage d'un roux auburn et majestueux. Son regard pénétra son esprit et par magie tous les loups se couchèrent comme si s'était-elle leur maitre et peut-être qu'ils n'avaient pas tout à fait tort.

-Bon toutou, chuchota-t-elle en allant caresser le museau du loup qu'elle avait fixait pendant quelques secondes seulement.

-Oh mon dieu Hermione comment à tu fais pour calmer toute la meute et surtout par le biais de Jacob … Oups!

-Quoi! Cria la jeune Anglais. En plus d'avoir un petit copain vampire, ton meilleur ami est un modificateur! Bella Swan ça ne t'a pas suffi d'avoir une cousine qui fait de la magie, il faut que tu en redemandes en plus!

Hermione était estomaquée par ce que venais de lui révéler involontairement sa cousine. Puis soudain elle se rappela d'une chose, d'une lettre que sa cousine et elle avait échangé. Pendant ce temps, alors qu'Hermione était dans ses pensées, Jacob avait muté pour pouvoir allé se présenter à cette fameuse cousine et savoir comment elle avait réussi à mettre toute la meute sous contrôle et surtout à travers lui.

-Enchanté Jacob ….

Mais il n'eut pas le temps de finir que le poing d'Hermione s'abattait sur sa joue droite succédant à un horrible bruit de déchirement et de disloquassions d'os.


	4. Chapter 4

_**DISCLAIMER: **_En aucun cas les idées majeures de ma fiction ne m'appartiennent. La plus grosse partie appartenant à J.K ROWLING et à STEPHENIE MEYER.

_**RAPPEL :**_ Aucun Plagiat ne sera accepté. Si vous voulez prendre certaines de mes idées, ok, mais avec mon accord ! Je tiens aussi à rappeler, que je ne plagie pas, que cette fiction est la reprise de _Quand y en a plus, y en a encore_, dont je suis l'auteur. Ainsi la fiction n'étant plus vraiment identique à celle passée, je l'ai renommée _Again_. Donc si le texte vous parez identique à un autre, c'est tout à fait normal, puisque _Again_ est la reprise « presque » à l'identique de _Quand y en a plus, y en a encore _avec des changements textuels et d'idées, mais aussi avec une correction de faute plus approfondie.

_**REPONSES AUX REVIEWS ANONYMES :**_

**fings**

Ahhh ma petite Fings (Hé hé tu as vu! Cette fois je me suis pas trompée!)

Non, tu m'as pas énervée au point que je demande à ce qu'on te coupe la tête. Au contraire, ça fait plaisir de voir que tu protèges le droit des auteurs, qu'ils soient connus ou non. Je suis ravie de voir que la fiction te plait, que la lecture soit plus fluide. C'était un peu le but recherché. J'avoue que quand j'ai repris ma fiction pour la lire et écrire la suite, je me suis aveuglée moi-même avec les fautes monstrueuses que j'ai faites. J'espère cependant que je n'en fais plus trop, sinon je suis bonne pour la pendaison. Alors voilà le chapitre 4, qui arrive un peu en retard, mais travailler chez McDo fatigue énormément, j'espère que tu ne m'en voudras pas.

PS: "Fings:Heu ps: même si je suis nul en orthographe ce qui a du te faire penser que je suis un mec , je cite : "mon petit Fings", je suis un fille lol. Donc ma petite." Si tu veux que je pense réellement que tu sois une fille oublie pas d'accorder les adjectifs et les participes passés (avec le verbe être ;) ) dons "je suis nulle" conviendrait beaucoup mieux. Vuala c'est juste pour t'enquiquiner un peu ^^ tu verras que j'aime ça, mais c'est loin d'être méchant. Moi aussi j'ai été nulle en orthographe.

**kyoko**

Toi je vais t'appeler mon petit kangourou. Quand j'ai lu ta review j'avais l'impression que tu sautais un peu partout. Cela m'a fait beaucoup rire, alors calme tes bonds mon petit kangourou et reviens dans la pièce car voici le quatrième chapitre. Les prochains ne tarderont pas (tente de rattraper ce petit retard *sifflote* )

_**NOTE DE L'AUTEUR : **_ Comme vous avez pu le remarquer, difficile de poster le dimanche toute les semaines. Pas faute d'avoir essayé, mais je travaille à McDo depuis maintenant deux semaines et mes jours de repos sont le mercredi et le jeudi. C'est pourquoi à partir de maintenant je posterai le mercredi ou le jeudi selon si le chapitre est long ou pas. Sur ce je vous laisse avec le chapitre en retard, et mercredi arrivera le chapitre 5… à moins qu'il arrive plus tôt que prévu.

_SoeurPhil_

Chapitre 4: Rapprochement et Confusion

« Le temps, la patience adoucissent les plus cruelles blessures. On peut tout supporter. »

Le loup n'avait rien vu venir et le bruit du déchirement atroce et suintant la douleur était tel que toute la vie de la forêt c'était arrêtée en quelques secondes. Un silence de mort régnait alors qu'Hermione se tenait droite devant un Jacob estomaqué, à terre et grognant de frustration. Le modificateur ne comprenait pas pourquoi cette fille osait lui foutre un poing dont il se souviendrait toute sa vie. Jacob grimaçait, mais ce n'était pas la douleur physique qui lui faisait mal. Certes le poing que la jeune anglaise venait de lui mettre était costaud mais le loup était atteint dans sa fierté, son orgueil, mis à terre par une fille, une inconnue et qui plus est la cousine de sa Bella. Pour lui cette sorcière _ car le loup avait très bien compris qu'elle en était une _ n'avait rien de bon, elle présageait un point négatif, obscure que ce soit pour lui ou pour la meute, mais surtout pour une personne à laquelle nous n'avons pas besoin de citer de nom. Une personne aussi peu sentimentale ne pouvait pas être de la même famille que son Aimée, n'est-ce pas?

Avez-vous déjà entendu un tel déchirement que d'y repenser en est effroyable? Que la douleur que vous ressentez à présent n'est que supplice face aux affres que la vie vous inflige? Non rien de tel ne peut vous arrivez car vous vivez une vie normale dans la plus grande ignorance de tout le surnaturel qui vous entoure mais pour Hermione la vie en était tout autre. Sa vie n'est faite que de ça. Le surnaturel l'écrase littéralement tous les jours depuis ses onze ans et cette douleur qu'elle ne peut plus ressentir, elle l'inflige aux autres. Mais en a-t-elle seulement conscience ? A-t-elle conscience que chacun de ses gestes, que chacune de ses paroles affectent bien plus de personnes qu'elle ne peut le croire? Alors oui, à l'instant présent Hermione ne montrait pas son doux visage, ne montrait pas la jeune femme sentimentale qu'elle pouvait être. Mais cela Jacob Black ne pouvait pas le comprendre, ne pouvait pas le savoir. L'amérindien se releva d'un bond, ne faisant pas attention à l'extrême douleur qui parcourait sa mâchoire cassée sous le choc trop blessé dans son orgueil.

- Tu ne me feras aucun mal. Lui dit-elle simplement avec toute la conviction et la confiance qu'elle avait en elle. Ce n'est pas de ma faute si vous ne comprenez pas quand on vous dit NON! Merde, jura-t-elle en se tournant cette fois vers sa cousine. Tu aurais pu me prévenir que ton meilleur ami était un modificateur avant que je te fasse la promesse d'allaiy lui botter le cul, lui rappela-t-elle. Pour seule réponse Bella se mit à balbutier quelques paroles inaudibles qui fit rigoler sa cousine qui voyait parfaitement que la pauvre humaine était mal à l'aise.

- C'est bon j'ai à peine mal à la main par contre toi mon petit loup tu es drôlement amoché, rigola-t-elle en se moquant royalement de la tête du modificateur, n'ayant nullement peur des conséquences que pourrait avoir cette légère moquerie.

Le fait qu'Hermione rigolait ouvertement de Jacob devant lui, le mit totalement hors de lui. Son corps se mit à trembler fortement. Il savait très bien, comme toutes les personnes ici présentes, qu'il n'allait pas tarder à se transformer, et que ce n'était pas bon signe, un bon pressage pour la jeune sorcière. Cette dernière voulu s'avancer vers le loup en plein mutation, mais Jasper protecteur et conscient que c'était risqué, empêcha la jeune anglaise d'avancer un pas de plus vers le loup. Se retournant vers le vampire qui la retenait, Hermione lui sourit et lui demanda de lui faire confiance. Elle pouvait paraitre aussi folle que Luna à l'heure actuelle, mais Hermione savait pertinemment qu'aucun modificateur n'oserait lui faire de mal. Cédant devant la confiance en soi qu'avait la jeune femme, il la laissa faire, tout en restant tout de même sur ses gardes.

- Jacob Black, regarde-moi, chuchota-t-elle pour faire comprendre au loup qu'elle ne lui voulait aucun mal. Elle avait tenu sa promesse, elle n'avait plus de raison de le frapper.

Hermione continuait d'approcher lentement et surement, jusqu'à ce qu'elle arrive devant le museau du loup qui s'était légèrement calmé. La jeune sorcière baissa la tête pour montrer que son geste était honteux et qu'elle savait pertinemment qu'en le frappant cela mettrai le loup terriblement en colère.

- Je suis désolée de t'avoir frappé, commença-t-elle alors qu'elle entamait juste après une explication de son acte, mais vous, les garçons, êtes plus que butés ! Et votre orgueil est disproportionné, lui dit-elle franchement en encrant ses yeux dans ceux du loup. Elle continua à parler en caressant la tête du loup qui se laissait de plus en plus faire. J'ai connu la même situation que Bella. Mon meilleur ami était amoureux de moi et j'ai cru pendant un moment l'être aussi. Nous avons essayé, mais au fil et à mesure des mois qui s'écoulaient, je me suis rendue compte qu'il n'était qu'un frère, un très bon frère, lui expliqua-t-elle. Hermione espérait qu'en parlant de son histoire à elle Jacob comprendrait où elle voulait en venir. Le frère que je n'avais jamais eu… il a très mal pris le fait que je ne partageais pas ses sentiments et a commencé à vouloir gérer ma vie, que ce soit sur les personnes que je fréquentais ou encore sur les vêtements que je portais. La seule solution à son problème fut la gifle magistrale que je lui rendis après une énième remarque de trop. Faisant une pause, Hermione soupira puis reprit son discours d'un ton solennel. Jacob Black tu vas m'écouter, je ne veux pas que tu détruises l'amitié que tu ressentes pour ma cousine à cause d'une peine de cœur qui passera quand tu auras trouvé ta moitié. Vous ne méritez en aucun cas que ce soit toi comme Bella, cette destruction mutuelle que vous vous infligez en ce moment même. D'accord ? lui demanda-t-elle pour être sûre à cent pour cent que le jeune homme avait compris.

Durant tout ce long monologue, le monde autour s'était tut, écoutant avec attention chaque mot, chaque syllabe que la jeune femme prononçait à l'oreille du loup. Ce dernier s'était mis à pleurer en silence, laissant son orgueil et sa fierté de côté. Hermione savait pertinemment que quand elle aurait fini, il partirait en courant pour penser à chacune des paroles qu'elle lui avait murmurées. Et en effet, Jacob Black avait besoin de se retrouver dans le silence de la forêt, de courir avec le vent et les oiseaux comme il aurait aimé le faire depuis bien longtemps déjà. Mais il avait été tellement emprisonnés dans ses propres sentiments qu'il s'était lui-même puni de ce qu'il désirait au fond de lui.

La jeune femme avait vu juste. Après avoir posé sa question, le loup la regarda dans le blanc des yeux et s'en alla à reculons. Certains loups voulurent lui courir après mais Hermione les en n'empêcha, leur expliquant qu'il avait besoin de faire le point avec lui-même et qu'ils avaient intérêt de ne pas se transformer pour lui parler par le biais de leur lien s'ils désiraient que leur ami revienne. Bien sûr, ils grognèrent leur désapprobation mais sans comprendre le pourquoi du comment ils écoutèrent tous ce que Hermione venait de leur dire. Esmée, Carlisle, Rosalie et Emmett partirent devant laissant Bella, Edward, Jasper et Hermione à la frontière. Le silence est d'or ditons mais pour Hermione il était un vrai supplice, une torture mentale. Elle soupira fortement et commença à marcher vers la villa, espérant que ça ferai parler les trois zigotos qui se trouvaient avec elle.

-Comment fais-tu?

-Quoi? Demanda surprise la jeune femme qui ne s'attendait pas à ce que le silence soit si rapidement interrompu.

-Cette force, cette endurance que tu as. Ce n'est pas que lié à ta condition de sorcière n'est-ce pas? Redemanda Jasper.

- En effet mais je ne pense pas pouvoir vous dire ce que je suis, enfin pas maintenant. Se reprit-elle en continuant à marcher sans regarder sa cousine et les deux vampires qui se trouvaient encore derrière elle.

- Hermione tu n'as pas le droit de me cacher quelques choses, reprocha Bella. Tu m'as toujours tout dit alors pourquoi me mentir, nous mentir là maintenant ? Lui demanda-t-elle en prenant un ton de reproche qui fit serrer les poings d'Hermione.

- Bella, il y a des raisons, des circonstances que tu ignores et tu ne peux pas me …

- Où est passée ma cousine? Je ne te reconnais plus, cracha l'américaine affligée par la tristesse et la déception que venait de provoquer la réponse de la sorcière.

- Elle est morte Bella, lui dit-elle abruptement, ça va faire bientôt 5 ans qu'Hermione Granger la petite écervelée de première et Miss-je sais tout, est morte. Les temps ont changés, des journées entières sont passées. Tu ne peux pas me reprocher d'avoir grandi dans ma tête et dans mon corps. Cria la sorcière hors d'elle.

- Si c'est comme ça que tu le prends!

Les deux vampires étaient restés silencieux face à cette scène. Jasper n'arrivai pas à analyser les sentiments de la jeune anglaise tandis qu'Edward restait abasourdi de voir son aimée aussi remontée face à quelqu'un, surtout contre une personne qu'elle aimait autant. Bella tourna le dos à Hermione en emmenant Edward avec elle. La jeune femme était très remontée contre sa cousine, cette cousine qui avait si brutalement changé, qui lui cachait tellement de chose. Bella savait qu'en découvrant tous ses secrets, elle comprendrait pourquoi Hermione s'était transformée en une fille sans cœur. Mais celle-ci restait stoïque devant ses supplications pour qu'elle lui parle. L'Hermione Granger qu'elle avait connue était-elle réellement morte ou reste-t-il encore une infime partie d'elle à sauver? Jasper regardait Hermione se murer dans un silence profond. Un silence qu'il ne comprenait pas car au fond de lui, il pouvait dire que la jeune femme était bouleversée par cette scène, cette dispute mais il ne voyait rien en elle pouvant dire si oui ou non cette hypothèse était valide ou non.

- Ca va aller? Demanda-t-il incertain des paroles qu'il devait dire ou prononcer.

- Oui. Oui. Juste qu'il faut que je m'habitue à décevoir tous ceux qui m'entourent. Lui dit-elle en haussant nonchalamment les épaules alors qu'un long soupire s'échappait de ses lèvres fines et légères rosées.

- Hermione ne te sent pas coupable. Les gens changent et disons que Bella s'inquiète beaucoup pour toi pour croire que pour une raison secrète tu lui aurais caché quelque chose de terrible, pour que tu te transformes en la fille qui se trouve juste devant moi.

- D'un côté elle n'a pas tort mais de l'autre elle ne veut pas comprendre que certaine chose ne la regarde pas ou pourrait la mettre en danger. Elle est aussi bornée que Harry et Ron réunis.

- Je ne connais pas Harry et Ron mais si ils sont comme ça c'est qu'ils ont une bonne raison, tu ne penses pas? Si Bella est comme cela c'est parce qu'elle t'aime Hermione, elle veut simplement aider la personne qui lui est le plus cher et c'est dit par une personne qui a le don d'empathie, lui rappela-t-il, alors je n'invente rien, ironisa-t-il pour alléger l'air qui était devenu pesant par les sombres pensées de la jeune femme.

Cette démarche fut suivie par le rire cristallin de la jeune femme qui remercia le vampire pour cette gentille attention. Ils marchèrent pendant plus d'une heure au travers de la forêt. Ils étaient seuls dans cette grande étendue de vert et bizarrement bien qu'aucun mot ne fusse échangé pendant plus d'une demi-heure, ce silence fut le bienvenue car il n'était ni pensant, ni lourd de sous-entendu. Il était juste paisible.

-Merci d'être prêt de moi alors que tu devrais être avec ta famille.

-Je me sens mieux à tes côtés qu'auprès des miens. Leurs sentiments m'étouffent. Lui expliqua-t-il pour ne pas qu'elle le prenne pour une personne sans cœur. Je les aime tous autant qu'ils sont, mais des fois il faut que je m'évade pour ressentir mes propres sentiments à moi, sinon je deviens fou, ou totalement dépressif selon ce qu'ils ressentent. Ils ont parfois du mal à le comprendre, lui avoua-t-il dans un demi-soupir.

-J'aime être ton escapade alors! Répondit-t-elle en souriant.

Pour toute réponse, Jasper s'appuya sur elle en mettant son bras autour de ses épaules. Ils continuèrent à marcher comme cela pendant un bon moment. La journée avait bien débuté quand ils rentrèrent à la villa, l'ambiance y était tendue. Quand Hermione rentra dans la villa, elle se mit à chercher sa cousine pour pouvoir lui parler calmement de ce qui venait de se passer il y a de cela quelques heures mais elle ne trouva ni Bella, ni Edward.

- Elle est rentrée chez Charlie avec Edward, déclara Rosalie qui avait suivi Hermione quand celle-ci s'était engagée dans la chambre de Jasper.

- Je ferai mieux de rentrer aussi alors ….

- Bella souhaite restait un peu seule chez elle et te demande donc de rester à la villa quelques temps.

- Combien de temps? Demanda la jeune femme.

- Je ne sais pas, annonça la vampire.

Hermione encaissa le coup, elle encaissait toujours. C'était la seule chose qu'elle savait faire car si elle se laissait allé une seule fois elle avait bien peur de ne plus pouvoir sortir de tous ses sentiments refoulés au fil des années. Bien trop de sentiments, bien trop de tristesse et de colère enfouies au fond d'elle alors que tout le monde criait à l'aide à la seule personne qui semblait calme d'esprit par rapport aux différentes situations. Mais les apparences sont parfois trompeuses comme dit le proverbe. La jeune femme redescendit au bout de quelques minutes rejoindre le reste de la famille qui s'était regroupée comme à leur habitude dans le salon. Carlisle était dans son bureau tandis qu'Esmée lisait un livre sur la décoration extérieure. Rosalie avait rejoint son mari qui était en train de battre à plate couture Jasper à la Wii.

-Ouais, laisse tomber frérot je suis trop balaise pour toi…. Et me regarde pas comme ça Japs'…

-Laisse faire la chef Jasper, je vais sauver ton honneur, dit-elle en lui faisant un clin d'œil. Emmett je te défis de me battre à ce jeu.

-Ah ah tu vas perdre!

Jasper et Rosalie voulaient à tous prix voir ça et s'étaient installés tranquillement dans un coin de la pièce tandis qu'Hermione et Emmett s'étaient assis par terre, le regard concentré sur ce qu'ils faisaient. Le spectacle était marrant à voir, inoubliable.

- Ouaissss j'ai encore gagné! QUOI mais non pourquoi Game Over mais ce n'est pas possible! Tu as triché! Je suis sûr, tu as envoyé un sort à la console pour qu'elle dise que tu as gagné! S'écria Emmett en se comportant comme un enfant.

- Je ne fais pas dans ce genre de sort, en réalité je préfèrerai te voir ressembler à une marionnette. Tiens et si j'essayais maintenant…

- Quoi non tu ne feras pas ça ?

- Abracadabra!

Si ça avait été possible Emmett serai devenu plus blanc qu'il ne l'était déjà et Rosalie et Jasper seraient en train de pleurer de rire au lieu de détruire le pauvre parquet d'Esmée sous leur fou rire. Il fallut presque cinq minutes au vampire pour comprendre qu'Hermione n'avait fait que de faire semblant. Elle s'était royalement foutu de sa tronche et s'en donnait à cœur joie. Après tout, Emmett était un grand gamin, il ne pouvait s'en prendre qu'à lui si pour une fois c'était lui la victime d'une blague.

- Ah ah je suis mort de rire.

- Tu es mort Emmett désolé de te l'annoncer.

- Non pas ça! Supplia Rosalie. Pas un deuxième Emmett! Jasper fait quelques choses.

- Comme quoi? Demanda-t-il en levant son sourcil gauche. Un geste qui faisait fondre la jeune sorcière.

Quand les lèvres du vampire s'étirèrent la jeune femme comprit qu'il ne fallait pas rester sur place et elle se mit à courir aussi loin qu'elle le put. Seulement rire et courir sont deux activités très difficiles à combiner ce qui permit au Major de la rejoindre en quelques secondes. Celui-ci souriait de toute ses dents quand il l'attrapa en marche, faisant exploser dans un rire infernal sa victime qui avait de plus en plus de mal à reprendre son souffle après cette course effrénée.

- Il va falloir vous punir Mademoiselle pour l'impertinence que vous avez osé avoir à mon égard, susurra-t-il au creux de son oreille faisant exploser un millier de sensations dans le corps de sa victime.

- Monsieur je suis toute disposée pour recevoir ma punition quelque qu'elle soit. Souffla-t-elle sensuellement et ne comprenant pas ce qu'il lui passait par la tête de se comporter ainsi avec un homme qu'elle ne connaissait à peine et de surcroît un vampire.

Hermione croisa le regard du Major et se perdit dans cette contemplation. La forêt disparaissait a vu d'œil ainsi que la partie de Wii et sa victoire. Même l'arbre où elle était adossée n'existait plus. Seul Jasper importait.

- Merci d'avoir sauvé mon honneur, ronronna-t-il faisant de plus en plus fondre la jeune femme qu'il avait devant lui.

Le vampire sentait la tension plus que palpable qu'il y avait entre eux, mais au lieu d'arrêter toute cette mise en scène il continua car même si le fait d'avoir perdu Alice le rongeait, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être attiré vers elle. Elle qui ressemblait à cette âme sœur qu'il avait si longtemps cherchée, si longuement attendue. Alors non, il ne pouvait plus s'arrêter. De plus, quand il voyait l'effet que cela produisait sur cette victime si ravissante et envoutante, cela lui donnait encore moins l'envie de stopper ce qu'il se passait, ce jeu sensuel et dangereux auquel ils jouaient. Sans qu'ils ne s'en rendent compte, leur deux corps s'étaient rapprochés. Tellement rapproché, que leurs lèvres finirent par se toucher et échangèrent un baiser qui en aurait laissé plus d'un pantois.


	5. Chapter 5

_**DISCLAIMER: **_En aucun cas les idées majeures de ma fiction ne m'appartiennent. La plus grosse partie appartenant à J.K ROWLING et à STEPHENIE MEYER.

_**RAPPEL :**_ Aucun Plagiat ne sera accepté. Si vous voulez prendre certaines de mes idées, ok, mais avec mon accord ! Je tiens aussi à rappeler, que je ne plagie pas, que cette fiction est la reprise de _Quand y en a plus, y en a encore_, dont je suis l'auteur. Ainsi la fiction n'étant plus vraiment identique à celle passée, je l'ai renommée _Again_. Donc si le texte vous parez identique à un autre, c'est tout à fait normal, puisque _Again_ est la reprise « presque » à l'identique de _Quand y en a plus, y en a encore _avec des changements textuels et d'idées, mais aussi avec une correction de faute plus approfondie.

_**NOTE DE L'AUTEUR : **_

HELLOUUUU

Et oui je ne suis pas morte. Mon dieu qu'il m'a fallu batailler pour réussir à pouvoir poster ce chapitre. Terminer tous les soirs à minuit/une heure du matin, ce n'est pas facile. Mes journées étaient restreintes. Tellement que le peu de temps où je pouvais faire mes devoirs je pouvais les comptes sur une main, alors autant dire que pour trouver celui pour écrire au propre le chapitre et le poster était encore plus minime ! Mais voilà, maintenant que j'ai de nouveau internet et que mon travail à McDonald's c'est fini je peux enfin vous poster la suite. Et puisque je dois me faire pardonner, le chapitre 6 arrivera juste après.

En espérant que ce chapitre vous convienne, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.

_SoeurPhil_

Chapitre 5: Nos pensées sont-elles le reflet de notre cœur?

Avez-vous déjà goûté au fruit interdit qui se trouve dans le jardin de Dieu? Si oui, tentez d'imaginer la saveur qu'à cette pomme, ce fruit si juteux qu'on en salive de nouveau rien qu'en y repensant. Les lèvres de Jasper étaient comme cette pomme, ce fruit interdit. Tout le monde rêve de pouvoir y gouter mais peu sont ceux qui sont choisis pour y avoir accès. Regretter ? Est-ce vraiment ce qu'il faut faire après y avoir touché ? En tout cas c'est ce qu'Hermione fit. La jeune femme appréciait pourtant ce qui était en train de se passer entre elle et Jasper. C'était différent de tout ce qu'elle avait pu connaitre, mais la jeune femme ne pouvait pas aller dans ce sens-là. Il lui était interdit. Elle allait donc faire face aux conséquences.

-Oh mon Dieu!

-Je sais que j'embrasse bien mais…

-Désolé Jasper, le coupa-t-elle alors que le vampire avait affiché un sourire en coin, mais je ne peux pas, lui dit-elle directement sans tourner autour du pot, ce qui eut pour don de faire disparaitre le rictus du vampire.

-Juste une question: Pourquoi? Exposa-t-il le plus calmement possible alors qu'un trouble se manifestait en lui.

-Il y a tellement de chose que vous… que tu ne connais pas sur moi, se reprit-elle. Tu as Alice, qui bien qu'elle soit absente physiquement demeurera toujours dans ton cœur. Et puis, je ne suis pas venue pour avoir une relation amoureuse qui sera très certainement sans lendemain. Je suis venue pour Bella ma cousine la seule … Et il y a …

-C'est bon je crois que j'ai compris, la coupa-t-il sèchement.

Au fond de lui le Major était contrarié de ne pas avoir eu ce qu'il désirait mais Jasper, lui était bouleversé par le refus d'Hermione. Il ne comprenait pas. Il avait pourtant vu plein de signe avant-coureur l'incitant à continuer mais en aucun cas à le repousser. Alors pourquoi l'avoir laisser l'embrasser si c'est pour le jeter juste après ? Le vampire retourna à la villa, laissant la jeune femme seule au milieu des bois. Celle-ci s'en voulait terriblement d'avoir fait souffrir le jeune homme mais elle tenait trop à sa vie pour foncer tête baissé dans une relation qui pourrait les détruire tous les deux.

« Désolé » c'était le mot qu'elle répétait sans cesse depuis qu'il était parti en courant, s'éloignant à de grandes enjambées d'elle.

Elle n'avait pas le droit de craquer maintenant, elle se l'était promise, juré il y a de ça des années et même encore l'an passé elle avait tenu sa promesse alors que les temps étaient plus que dure pour la jeune femme tout comme aujourd'hui elle devait se montrer forte, intransigeant envers le monde. Seulement une fois par an, telle était la promesse, elle n'avait le droit que de craquer une journée par an, pas une de plus pas une de moins: seulement un unique jour.

Jasper était de retour à la villa et le couple comprit rapidement, trop rapidement à son goût, que quelques chose s'était passé, qu'il y avait un truc qui clochait. En effet le vampire heureux qu'il fût depuis qu'Hermione était arrivé dans sa vie, dans leur vie avait totalement fait place à l'ancien Jasper morose et taciturne.

-Que s'est-il passé? S'empressa de demander la jeune femme.

-Rien.

-Jasper tu es mon frère, je te connais comme mon dressing, je vois bien que ce n'est pas rien vu dans quel état ça te met.

-Mes sentiments ne sont tout simplement pas partagés, finit-il par dire avant d'aller dans sa chambre s'isoler.

Chaque particule nous ramène à un souvenir parfois douloureux parfois joyeux et plaisant à accueillir mais l'odeur du parfum d'Hermione dans la chambre du Major était loin d'être d'une partie de plaisir. Il lui rappelait comment la jeune femme l'avait éconduit sans même aucun remord. Mais en étant-il vraiment sur? Pour tout dire Jasper ne percevait que très rarement les émotions de la sorcière. Sa carapace était tellement solide qu'elle l'empêchait de voir au plus profond de son être ce qui le déstabilisait autant qu'Edward pouvait l'être auprès de Bella. Bien que cette situation précaire soit gênante il était pourtant sur d'avoir pu lire lisiblement sur son visage, dans ses yeux une attirance envers sa personne. Le vampire devait s'avouer que sans son don il se sentait démuni, le dernier de la classe pour déchiffrer un quelconque sentiment. Seulement il n'arrivait pas à croire que tout cela venait de se passer. Comment pouvait-il s'être trompé aussi lamentablement ? Non il ne pouvait pas s'être trompé. Jasper était certain que cette étincelle était bien présente et qu'il ne s'était pas trompé dans la traduction qu'il en avait faite. N'avait-il pas cru voir une quelconque attirance entre Hermione et lui, une attraction mutuelle? Apparemment pas! Ou peut-être que si. Il ne savait plus. Tout s'embrouillait dans sa tête.

Le Major réfléchissait tout en s'enivrant du parfum de sa belle sur le pourquoi de son recul? Il en déduisit après de longues minutes de sondage après être resté debout sans bouger d'un pouce au milieu de sa chambre, qu'il ne s'était pas tromper. La jeune femme était bien aimantée vers lui, elle ne l'avait pas nié mais les raisons qu'elle avait donné et souligné n'étaient pas valables aux yeux de Jasper. Il décida donc d'ouvrir l'œil et de faire sa petite enquête.

Tu les comptes, ces heures ?

Moi, je les connais par cœur.

Les secondes, les minutes, les heures trop de rapport au temps, trop d'ennemis qu'Hermione tentait désespérément de fuir. Mais où qu'elle aille, où que nous allions le temps, notre passé, notre passé et même le futur, tout fini par nous rattraper. Il en était de même pour la jeune sorcière, car le temps sera toujours là, à nous soudoyer avec malice et acharnement. Tiraillée par l'envie de rentrer se blottir dans ses bras, de dormir dans son lit se berçant par l'odeur de sa peau mais tout cela n'était pas possible, Hermione se rongeait de plus en plus les ongles. Néanmoins la jeune femme savait pertinemment que si elle craquait là, il serait fort probable qu'elle perde le contrôle en présence de Jasper. Ce n'était d'ailleurs pas une probabilité dans sa tête mais une certitude. Elle perdrait trop facilement le contrôle. Il ne lui restait qu'une seule solution, celle de courir aussi loin de que possible, aussi longtemps qu'elle le pourrait. Mais elle ne le fera pas. Elle était venue pour sa cousine, Bella la seule famille qui lui restait et qui ignorait encore tout de sa vie, de sa vraie personnalité, de son démon qui la rongeait depuis plus d'un an. Un jour elle lui expliquerait et ce jour-là serai le dernier car il sera alors venu le temps pour Hermione de partir, de s'éloigner de toute existence, d'apprendre à se contrôler.

Au bout d'une demi-heure elle décida et focalisa son choix sur ce qu'elle savait faire le mieux, être libre. Elle avait besoin de se dégourdir les jambes mais à sa façon comme elle savait si bien le faire, elle. La sorcière avait besoin de ressentir toute cette puissance qui coulait en elle. Elle avait besoin de tendre de nouveau les bras vers cette liberté qui lui avait été prise le jour d'une grande bataille, le jour de sa mort. Elle avait besoin de sentir le vent soufflant dans ses oreilles, caressant sa peau et puis partager le ciel avec tout son être.

Le ciel est un endroit magnifique surtout pour Hermione quand il se remplit de toutes ces étoiles qui fait de lui un être différent à chaque seconde de la nuit même si l'être humain ne sans rend pas compte, il est comme le soleil en perpétuel mouvement, tout le temps en train de se remodeler, de s'étendre, d'exploser ou de mourir. Croyez-vous qu'Hermione serai prise pour une folle si elle avouait à quelqu'un qu'elle compare ce paysage fantasque comme si il était lui-même vivant, humain? Quelle personne inhumaine ne s'arrêterai pas pour contempler un quart de seconde un ciel ouvert sur la voie l'actée? Hermione s'arrêtait sans cesse, restant parfois toute la nuit. C'était son spectacle préféré quand elle était encore une simple sorcière, aujourd'hui elle préfère se trouvait bien plus haut, bien plus proche de ce ciel qu'elle ne l'a jamais été. La nuit était tombé depuis bien longtemps et les Cullen commençaient à s'agiter fortement: Hermione n'était toujours pas rentrée.

-Mais que fait-elle bon sang? Grogna Jasper.

Rosalie remarquant la réaction de son frère, le prit à part. Dans toute la villa, la famille, s'était-elle qui le connaissait le mieux. Qui le comprenait, l'épaulait quand il en ressentait le besoin. Cependant depuis la disparition d'Alice, ils s'étaient un peu éloignés l'un de l'autre, ce qui la désolait fortement.

-Que se passe-t-il avec Hermione? Demanda-t-elle quand ils furent assez éloignés de la villa.

-Rien Rosalie.

-Tu es mon frère et tu le resteras mais pas pour longtemps si tu ne me dis pas ce qu'ils vous arrivent à tous les deux. Tu me mens ouvertement Jasper Withlock et je ne te le permettrai pas une seconde fois, Est-ce que j'ai été assez clair? Objecta-t-elle durement.

-Oui, répondit-il en baissant la tête mais aussi en faisant apparaitre un léger sourire à la commissure de ses lèvres. J'ai embrassé Hermione tout à l'heure dans la forêt.

-Enfin! Il était temps que tu te bouges, elle crève de plaisir pour toi rigola-t-elle en donnant un petit coup de poing dans le bras de son frère qui lui ne souriait plus. Quoi j'ai dit une bêtise!

-Non, bien sûr que non. Je sais que je lui plais, je sais qu'elle me plait mais tu as oublié quelques choses, un point essentiel tout ce qui se rapproche à la famille Swann que ce soit père, mère, cousine. Ils sont tous disons bizarre anormaux. Ils ne réagissent pas comme un humain devrait réagir.

-Oh … Mon … Dieu…! Elle a reculé devant le Dieu de La Guerre, Toi le major t'es vu être recalé par la fille de tes « rêves »!

-Oui bon c'est bon, tu peux arrêter maintenant j'ai compris!

-Non Jasper tu n'as pas compris que cette fille était follement attirée par toi mais qu'elle tente tant bien que mal de fuir…

-Je me doutais qu'une sorcière avec un vampire ne le ferai pas, je l'avais tout de suite comprit en voyant sa réaction quand elle nous a vu la première fois et qu'elle a tout de suite comprit. Je sais que ça ne sert à rien …

-De te lamenter sur ton sort, continua Emmett qui les avait rejoint. Cette fille est dingue de toi mais …

-… Essaye de SE fuir et non toi! poursuivit Rosalie en accentuant bien sur le « se ».

La discussion continua sur le même sujet durant de longues heures, interminables mais nécessaires pour que le vampire comprenne que tout n'était pas perdu, qu'il ne devait pas baisser les bras sans avoir au moins essayé. Laisser filer le temps comme cela n'était pas une victoire surtout quand on avait l'éternité devant soi. Hermione quant à elle laissait le temps filer comme jamais, elle le laissait partir, couler, se fondre en elle comme elle ne l'avait jamais fait. Elle se sentait libre, bien là où elle se trouvait. Elle n'avait pas envie de redescendre sur terre pour refaire face à la torture, à la haine, la tristesse. Une vie d'agonie qu'elle n'avait plus envie de vivre. Enfin, c'est-ce qu'elle croyait avant de croiser son regard. Cela était-il bien? Avait-elle droit au bonheur comme une personne normale devrait en rêver? Mais elle n'était plus normale. Elle avait grandi bien trop vite tout comme Harry, Ron, Neville et Luna.

En repensant à son amie, la jeune femme redescendit sur terre. Une action bien lourde en conséquence surtout quand on ne fait pas gaffe à ce que l'on fait. De nouveau sur ses jambes, elle marcha jusqu'à la villa le cœur bien trop lourd, battant trop rapidement pour une humaine et même pour elle. Ce n'était pas bien de grave, elle en savait la cause: Jasper et Bella deux personnes qu'elles verraient surement là-bas et qu'elle avait très peur de revoir, de décevoir. Ce n'était pas un comportement de Gryffondor mais elle s'en fichait complètement l'important c'était Luna, sa lettre et ses motivations. La villa se rapprochait de pas en pas tandis qu'une silhouette, elle s'en éloignait de plus. Il avait tout vu, vu ce qu'elle était, la personne qu'elle essayait vainement de cacher à tout le monde. Était-elle un monstre pour lui? Bien sûr que non, il ne savait que trop bien ce qu'était un véritablement monstre.

Une voiture, plus précisément un Volvo grise s'engagea dans l'allée alors qu'Hermione sortait de la forêt. « A croire que la chance n'est vraiment plus de mon côté depuis un an » pensa celle-ci tout en continuant d'avancer vers la villa. Edward sortit de la voiture en lui faisant un signe de la main suivi de près par sa copine, Bella. Celle-ci se précipita au coup de sa cousine, lui hurlant dessus comme une hystérique.

-Mais où étais-tu ? Carlisle a appelé Edward hier soir pour dire que tu n'étais pas rentrée pour dormir! Tu peux me dire ce qu'il t'a pris, s'époumona la jeune américaine.

-J'avais besoin de me dégourdir les pattes et de réfléchir, maman, répliqua la victime en espérant que cette réponse ne froisse pas Bella plus qu'elle ne l'était déjà. Ecoute Bella, je suis désolée si j'ai mal agis mais j'ai changé. Des années sont passées sans que tu ne me vois évoluer et je sais que ça peut être troublant mais je ne peux pas revenir en arrière. Ce serait contre nature, le passé ne peut pas être modifié, avoua-t-elle à demie voix avec une tristesse sans fond. Toi-même tu as changé, renchérit-elle, et je n'en fais pas tout un plein, je m'en accommode. Nous ne sommes plus des petites filles.

-D'accord.

Un simple mot pour seule réponse. Hermione savait que sa cousine aurait besoin de lui parler plus tard, qu'elle demanderait des réponses, qu'elle aurait certainement bientôt, mais bientôt n'était pas aujourd'hui. Hermione n'avait pas la force d'expliquer à sa cousine pourquoi elle était ainsi, pas aujourd'hui. Ce jour était consacré à autre chose, à Luna, à une lettre. La jeune femme avait besoin de renfort, de soutien. Tout ce qu'elle ne pensait pas pouvoir trouver ici dans un pays qu'elle connaissait que trop peu à son gout. L'Anglaise passa sans lever la tête aux cotés de Jasper qui la suivait, la dévorait du regard. Elle était mal à l'aise, il pouvait le sentir, l'analysant simplement par sa démarche, son maintien qui était beaucoup moins noble qu'habituellement. La sorcière arriva en haut et frappa à une porte, celle-ci s'ouvrit afin d'entrevoir le bureau de Carlisle. Hermione était venue simplement demander une plume, un encrier et des feuilles de papier pour sa lettre puis elle repartit comme elle était arrivée. Tout le monde était repartis à leurs petites occupations et vu que Bella et Edward se trouvaient dans le salon elle décida qu'écrire sa lettre dehors ne lui ferai pas de mal. L'air ne tut pas.

« Luna,

Comme tu me manques toi et tes délires. Ta joie m'a contaminée et maintenant que j'en suis devenue une droguée je t'appelle à l'aide. Je t'ai parlé plus d'une fois pendant nos années à Poudlard de ma cousine Bella, je suis actuellement chez elle en Amérique, aux Etats-Unis plus précisément. Le pays est magnifique, ma cousine s'est beaucoup embellie et elle a trouvé un copain merveilleux quoique très dangereux à mon avis. Tu serais ravie de le voir, lui et sa famille. Ils m'ont accueillis chez eux il y a de cela bientôt une semaine, je ne sais pas comment je fais pour me contenir surtout quand tu vas savoir qu'ils sont tous des vampires, des vampires mangeur de petits, voir à mon avis gros, animaux de la forêt. Des vampires végétariens à Forks qui lut cru. L'un deux me perturbe profondément, dès que j'ai croisé son regard ma vie à arrêter de tourner, l'horloge s'est enfin arrêtée mais dois-je me lancer ou reculer et courir le plus loin possible avant qu'il finisse carboniser par le feu qui vit en moi ?

Luna je suis terriblement perdue sans toi. Si je disais tout cela à Harry, il me dirait de lire un livre, encore et toujours, et Ron s'emporterait comme à son habitude. En plus de ce problème avec Jasper, oui c'est son nom, j'ai un problème avec Bella. Elle se doute de quelque chose et je suis terrifiée à l'idée de tout lui raconter. Ca me désole de lui mentir ainsi, de lui faire croire que ma vie est parfaite, que ma famille vit une vie sans problème, je n'en peux plus. Je n'ai jamais été quelqu'un qui se cache derrière une carapace pour mentir, je ne suis pas comme cela et je ne veux pas le devenir. Je sais que c'est purement égoïste de ma part mais Luna si tu pouvais venir passait quelques jours avec moi ici avec une famille de vampire et une cousine qui deviendra surement journaliste dans peu de temps, je t'en serai reconnaissante.

Hermione Granger,

La fille qui était soit disant à Gryffondor. »


End file.
